The Way Things Should Be
by Crystal Tsuyoshi
Summary: In a universe where Thane lives and everything goes right for Shepard. Well not without a lot of obstacles mind you. This is their story. About a love blooming during the middle of a war and their desire to hang on until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

**"Thane...I love you. Please stay safe."**

 **"I will Siha. And know that I love you as well."**

* * *

A metallic rhythmic thud echoed with every step she took. Accompanied by her heavy breathing and pounding heart it was the only music she heard during the long trek. Just how long had she been running? Time seemed lost to her thanks to the panic. It'd set in only seconds after the entire ordeal with Udina. All that mattered was getting to the hospital.

Every other moment her mind flicked back to the image of Thane bleeding out. How could she just leave him like that! She was just so god damn stupid. Her lover should have been more important than tracking down one man. What...what if he had died waiting for medical attention? Such a notion caused her heart to skip a beat.

Something about that only drove her to run faster. Even in her damn armor she dared not slow down for one second. People either moved out of her way or found themselves shoved aside. Apologies could come later...maybe. Right now time was her enemy. But she would be damned if it beat her.

A fist bashed into the call button for the elevator firmly. While she dare not risk shattering it the time she spent waiting for it did not help her mental state. And when at long last the doors slid open Shepard squeezed herself out as quickly as possible. Almost there! Just had to run through those doors and then she could find his room. Or at least that's how it would have gone had security not interjected into her affairs.

"Stop right there! We need you to remove your armor and any weapons."

"I don't have time for this! Move out of my way!" Her order was snapped at the three men.

"Sorry but regulations come first ma'am."

"My mate is in there! He was stabbed and I NEED to know if he's alright."

"I understand that but we still need you to follow rules."

"Alright that's it." Her fist pulse with biotic power. "I'll make this very, VERY simple for you. My name is Shepard and I am a Specter. So move out of my way or I will NOT hesitate to start cutting men down in order to find my mate."

One of them rather wisely seemed to wise up to the situation. For he stepped back while his gun shook in his grasp. The situation was going to go in her favor or so help her they'd regret it.

"...Uh, who exactly are you looking for?"

"A male Drell. Green skin, came in with a stab wound. I just...I need to know if he's alive..." Her voice shook with emotion unable to hold back any longer. "Please I just need to see him. To know what happened to him."

"Alright, alright." The one clearly in charge sighed heavily before moving out of the way. "I saw him come in. They took him to room 208. Last I heard he was recovering. Said he'd been very lucky."

"Thank you! You have no idea how...thank you."

With such a short distance to go her helm was removed rather quickly. Room 208 as it was happened to be a little farther back than she had originally thought. But it happened to be one of the few with a view which over looked nothing but water. No doctors or nurses dared to stop her as she quickly advanced towards the door. Hell the only thing that stopped her – even then it was just for a split second – happened to be the sight of Kolyat. Though he greeted her with a respectful nod of the head which instantly made her feel more comfortable.

"It's been a while Commander Shepard."

"Yeah...it has. Kolyat is he – I mean did he-?" Her blue gaze caught onto the fact his eyes were closed.

"My father is resting. They say he will recover in time. Two days and they can start to apply some Medi-gel to help things speed up."

"And your certain he's resting?"

"Yes Commander. Though your worry is understandable. Why don't you rest? We won't be going any where for some time I believe."

Rest. Yeah, that sounded good. Now that all the adrenaline was leaving her body she felt rather exhausted. Pulling up a chair seemed to just be something she did automatically. As was slumping into it before taking Thane's hand into hers. Knowing he was safe, that he would recover, it placed her at ease.

It gave her the peace of mind to rest her head down on the bed and drift into a light slumber.

* * *

"You didn't ask if she wanted to remove her armor? She's going to get a cramp from lugging so much weight around."

"I asked. Given how she didn't answer and went right to sleep I feel she must not have heard me."

The voices conversed in a hushed tone. Thane did not want to awaken the woman next to him. From the sounds of all the news reports she had once again faced hell. The dried marks of blood splatter still lingered over her front. This told him she had not even bothered to clean up before coming to his side. It also made him a bit worried however.

"How long has she been like this Kolyat?"

"She came in about half an hour after you were admitted. And given the time now...it's been about four hours." He shook his head. "Must have been a stressful fight."

"Or a blind panic which gave her feet wings."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she stormed the entire way here."

"The entire way? In ARMOR? Please tell me your joking. That was at least a two mile run."

"When it comes to Shepard she has this knack for doing truly astounding things to get where she desires."

Her hair was still pulled into a ponytail. Made Thane smile a small bit as a small memory crossed his mind. Not strong enough to pull him into a trance thankfully. He didn't want to share such a thing with his son. It had been one of the few times he'd witnessed her as herself rather than the solider everyone expected her to be. Now he had to wonder if she still used the same smelling shampoo and body wash which reminded him of baked confections.

"Father I would like to...discuss something with you while it's just us."

"Is something wrong Kolyat?"

"No. I would rather look at it as something right in the universe. Here." A small pamphlet was passed to the older Dell. "I'm hoping that you will consider this. If you wish to talk it over with Shepard before hand however I understand."

"This is legitimate?"

"Yes. And they are willing to offer it to you father. It could cure your Kepral's Syndrome."

"And should it fail will I die?"

"No. But it might give you and your Siha a bit more time."

"Are you certain about this?"

"It's not my choice to make. But I would enjoy any extra time with you I'm given. Assuming you can convince her to share you with me." A small smile played over his face.

"Kolyat. When did you grow into a young man without me knowing?"

"I had a good roll model."

It was Thane's turn to smile this time.

"Tell them I accept. But let's not tell Shepard. Not just yet. If it fails I don't want her to have her hopes up."

"I understand father. Please just rest for now."

"Thank you Kolyat."

When he was finally alone with the woman he loved Thane felt himself feel a heavy burden lift from his shoulders. Gods know he had never wanted to leave her in the first place. That feeling was doubled – perhaps even tripled – upon realizing that she returned his love. And now he was being given a chance to have a life time of happiness with her. With ease he removed her gauntlets so he could take hold of her hands. For once things were starting to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

Their time together had been wonderful. Every moment had meant the world to Shepard, after all it meant Thane was recovering and would soon be back on his feet. Maybe this time he'd take it easy. Damn near worried herself into a coma she swore. However there was a nice bit of alone time they'd been able to have. Good to know he was still as tender as he had been for their first time.

For just a moment her mind flickered back to a happier time. She could feel his fingers graze up her side coming up to caress her back. His breath was like a dessert wind on every inch he laid assertion to. Goosebumps shot up her spin at the memory of his chest grazing her, he whispers that he loves her, and kisses her again. Despite sitting Shepard feels her head spinning and recalls how he carefully moved them to a bed. Thane silently asks for permission of which is given to him in a nod of the head.

She's hefted into his arms ever so slightly. Heart racing and face burning with color. Another kiss is given to her hoping to calm her. And then with an amazing grace he-

"You should be focusing more upon the mission at hand than allowing yourself to be swept up in memories." Javik's voice interjected to her thoughts.

Shepard feels her blood turn to ice. Gods how long had she just been sitting there looking at her food while that memory played out? Her face burned with shame as she took a look around. Seems the others are gawking at her with confusion or worry told her all that she needed to know. Apparently she had been zoned out for some time. With a deep sigh her forehead kissed the table.

"You shouldn't have done that Javik. The commander needs some time to herself. Besides she might just rip you a new one for busting in on her memories like that." Joker chuckled.

"Her recalling the past memories will do nothing to help us win this war. We need to focus on the threat of the Reapers and our next move."

"Javik is right. I'll have time later to dwell on things like that. As well as make plans for our vacation time." Shepard quickly agreed. There didn't need to be a fight this early in the morning. "Alright so we have a few things to do don't we boys and girls?"

"Well I did receive a distress signal." Liara seemed to choose her words carefully.

"Distress signal? Crap, give me the information let's get rolling Liara."

"It came from Asari High Command. They want us at Kallini."

"I'm sorry if that's meant to mean something to me I've got nothing."

"Kallini is the location to the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery."

The fork she'd been holding clattered to the table. Eyes wide in realization she stood. Joker seemed to sense what she wanted as he rose to his feet shakily before hobbling off to the cockpit.

"Garrus, Javik suit up."

"But Shepard I believe I should join you!" Liara objected quickly.

"I know. But that's also why you should stay here. If something is attacking these Ardat-Yakshi then they might also target you. I don't know if they want just them or any and all Asari there in general. Please Liara...understand why I do this."

"I do. However this hardly means I have to be pleased with the entire situation."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. EDI, Joker we ready to get moving?" Hollered up at the communication system.

"As if you have to ask commander. We'll be there in an hour." Joker replied.

A satisfied nod came from their Commander. This would work out quickly or not at all. Thane was waiting for her however. Back at the hospital where he was alone nearly all day long. No one had any idea how much she wished to bring him aboard. Time always seemed to just be working against them. And Thane didn't have a lot of it to start with.

Well she had a small bit of time before the mission. Perhaps it was time to at least check in with him. Tell him that she loved him while she was at it.

* * *

"So we'll make sure to prep you an hour before your scheduled to go in Mr. Krios. And within a few weeks we should either see some major positive results or at least some very minor ones."

"I'm simply making sure that I understand correctly. No matter what my time will be extended."

"Correct. Even if this is only experimental the tests have shown us amazingly positive results. It's also a simple surgery, we'll make sure to have lots of blood on hand to make everything go as smoothly as possible." The Asari shuffled a few papers. "And regardless of what happens you will be allowed to leave for the time you requested. We have no doubt in our minds that Commander Shepard will take excellent care of you."

"Yes." A warm smile crept over his lips. "She certainly has a knack for taking care of others."

"If that's everything I'll be going. Just take it easy for now, no sense in getting worked up over this. Because either way you'll have a bit more time with your son and loved ones."

"Thank you doctor."

He would allow himself to sink into the hospital bed and relax. Though it just wasn't the same now that his Siha was no longer here. There time had been nice however. Kolyat had gone with them on an outing one day. It made him feel as if they were all a family, such a sensation bought him a wave of peace on that day. Not to mention that seeing his son soften up towards the woman he loved was a nice touch.

Which now that he thought about it he had not asked his son how his time alone with Shepard had gone. On one of the days he had been far too weak to move from the bed. As much as she desired to stay there with him he insisted that she go and enjoy the day. The worry in her eyes was clear and Kolyat remained in the corner, hushed, uncertain as to what he could or even should do. It seemed to work out in Thane's favor because when he knew she would not leave his side the idea was proposed that the two of them should have time together. Both looked surprised at him then turned to each other.

Shepard was clearly very uncertain about this. Their first meeting had not been the best after all. Kolyat fumbled with his words asking if that was really a good idea. Seems he was a bit fearful of leaving his side. Or maybe he was worried about being alone with his Siha. Calmly Thane would explain that given how both of them were so important in his life it just made sense for the two of them to at least be comfortable with one another.

Uncertainly hinted in Shepard's voice as she asked if it was truly what he wished. His son seemed to be silently wondering the same thing. After all both were just a bit worried and on edge. The day prior to this had been rather rough on Thane after all. In the end his Siha needed little convincing that it was indeed what he desired. And it was only after Kolyat agreed – since she did not wish to force this upon him – did they leave.

Whatever they had done brought them closer. Thane saw it upon their arrival later that evening. Though Shepard was still a little awkward around Kolyat it would seem his son felt no more need to keep his distance from her. It'd made him very happy to see such a sight. After all they would only have each other after he passed away. That had been his thoughts on the matter.

At least until he had agreed to do this. Kolyat never said anything but Thane just could sense how happy it made him. And for the older Drell it was nice to know his son would be in his life a bit longer. In turn this also made him realize that he would be with his Siha for far longer as well. He desired to give her every bit of happiness he could afford. She often spoke of an ideal future with him.

One which had matching bands upon their fingers. And a day for her to be in a dress and him a tuxedo. But she had always told him that she was sorry for being so silly and getting ahead of herself. Taking their lives one day at a time was far more important than rushing everything. Truth be told he desired that future as well. But not at the cost of alienating his son.

Casting his gaze towards the window Thane wondered for the slightest of moments if this was a blessing given to him. Just when it had seemed all was over for him he slipped into a slight slumber. A vivid dream came to him, one which shook him to his core and urged him to continue fighting. Yet at the same time it could be chalked up simply as guilt which over took him in a moment of weakness. But then why had he seen those sunset-colored eyes once more? If he had been so close to the brink of death that he could hear her voice why did she tell him not to give up?

Surly she had missed him just as much as he had her.

"I suppose what Shepard said about love is true. That is my only conclusion here Irikah." He would mutter these words to no one in particular.

Whatever the reason had been told to keep fighting he was thankful for it. Kolyat did not deserve to be alone in his life. So he supposed dwelling upon a riddle he could not solve wasn't for the best. Speaking of his son he should have been here by now. Thane hoped everything was alright with him. With a silent reminder to himself he realized that work must have been keeping the boy a little longer than anticipated.

Or perhaps spending time with some friends. Which he very much hoped Kolyat had. But his son did not often speak of his life when they visited. Rather he seemed focused on making sure he was well taken care of. Thoughtful but he hoped that his son did not neglect himself because of it. Sometimes being a father wasn't easy.

A lesson perhaps long over due. Right now he supposed all that mattered was simply taking it easy. His operation would be in only a few short hours. Meditation seemed the best idea for him then. At least until his son arrived.

"Father?"

Blinking away his confusion his dark gaze was turned towards the voice. Kolyat stood there with his jacket folded over one arm. The other hand was free to set itself upon his shoulder. Goodness how long had he been asleep for? He knew the difference between sleep and meditation. Seems he must have fallen into the later while doing the former. Either way it was good to know everything was alright.

"...Kolyat is that a mark upon your face?"

"No. Well, yes. Damn I thought I had covered it up."

"Have you been starting fights?" Thane quirked a brow.

"No! No...I stepped in to protect someone." The young Drell slumped into a chair. "They were attempting to rob the young woman. I tried to just...but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Were there any casualties?" A shake of the head. "No deaths?" The shake was quicker this time, almost panicked. "And was the woman got all of her belongings back?" This time a nod. "Then there is nothing to be worried about."

"Perhaps to you. But the simple fact I stood there, hesitating for the few moments I did. It makes me sick to my stomach. Shepard would have been disappointed in me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of what she told me when we were together that one day you insisted upon it."

"Kolyat. What exactly happened?"

He knew what would happen. How his son would sink into his own powerful memory. But just for a moment. And he didn't fear anything had gone wrong, not while he was with his Siha. So with a nod of his head Kolyat willingly recalled the memory.

 _The weather is warm. Sky clear and it seems perfect. No talking as we walk. Too much tension hanging in the air. She stammers, trying to form words and thoughts attempting to connect with me. I turn from her embarrassed.  
A sound – clattering metal cans and the sharp pain of a young woman – shatters our silence. Shepard reacts bounding ahead of me, hair bouncing with every step. She is gone the next second. Yelling reaches my hears. Crude threats and demands to be let free are snarled from the Turian's mouth. There glints a gun in his talons aimed at the Commanders head.  
No fear. No words. Only defiance in her every step closer. He shutters uncertainly before running. The bag dragged with him. So she runs after him. Tackling him to the ground. A scuffle, another scream, the gun goes off.  
She hisses and recoils slightly but no blood comes from her. There's been an accident the gun has fired upon the owner.  
"Kolyat! Get the bag, take her to safety!" She orders me hands covering the wound on the man under her.  
I obey we run. The bag clutched like a lifeline to her chest. She is safe and so I wait. Minutes pass I worry. Fear perhaps she might have been attacked. Then a tap on my shoulder. Gentle and kind.  
It's her.  
Safe and heaving a sigh. "Sorry didn't mean to make you wait." I'm offered a bottled drink.  
"What were you thinking? You could have died!" I scold her my voice angry.  
"What do you mean?" Her face is perplexed and tilts her head while opening her own bottle.  
"He had a gun he could have killed you!"  
"But he didn't."  
"Are you really going to argue that? He shot at you."  
"Were you going to help that young woman? That bag it had medicine, baby food, and a small bit cash inside of it. Do you know what that means? Especially give the fact she was a young Quarian?"  
I'm taken aback. She's right the woman was Quarian.  
"You still should have let C-Sec take care of it."  
"Kolyat. It might have been too late for her by then. Maybe she's sick. Or her mother or someone else she knows. And that baby needed that food. You wanted me to let a robber with a gun go free so a child can starve? Just because I should let C-Sec take care of it?"  
"Don't twist my words! Just answer me, why did you do that? If you had died my father would've never forgiven me."  
Her gaze drops to the ground, hand tightens on the bottle. Fearfully I step back. I don't want to be within reach of her grasp.  
"If people like me and you don't stand up to bullies then people are going to suffer. That's wrong. People shouldn't abuse their power just because they can. Don't you agree?" My silence is her answer, and her smile rapidly fades. "Besides..." She suddenly sounds deadly serious. "It's the only way I can make up for my past sins." And then it's gone. "C'mon I bet your hungry. You work long shifts at work after all. You choose, I'll pay."_

His son blinked out of the trance as he absorbed all the information presented to him. The only thing he found peculiar was her mentioning about past sins. Never had anything like that ever crossed their conversations. Rather he had been the only to imply such a thing. Suddenly he found it very strange that he knew so little about her life before being in the army. Mental note to self ask his Siha more about her past when they got a chance.

"That was all?"

"Yes. Do you know what she meant about past sins father? She just looked so...well disgusted in herself."

"I had hoped you might be able to tell me something because I've never heard her say those words at all. For now it seems we're both in the dark."

"Shame. Not sure what could have happened to cause her to feel that way."

"Hopefully I can find out. And then work on mending whatever damage she might be carrying around because of it."

A knock on the door caught both of their attention.

"Mister Krios? It's just about time to prep you." The young Human smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. And I feel this will only lift my spirits. Kolyat it was nice to see you."

"I'll be here father. Bailey gave me the next two days off. Said he didn't want you to be alone during the first forty-eight hours."

"Very kind of him." He nodded towards the nurse. "I believe I'm as ready as I can be."

"That's good to hear. Just relax and it'll be over before you know it."

 _Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that her hand be steady, her aim true and her feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant her forgiveness. But Siha please return to me quickly_


	3. Chapter 3

This place was a damned disaster. A vehicle sat outside with the engine still cooling off while everything beyond that looked like a bloody tornado had hit. Well only if said tornado could shoot bullets leaving blood splatter all over. Disquiet washed over Shepard rather quickly. And she hadn't even stepped into the building. More like she had jumped into it due to lack of elevator.

No sooner had they gotten here were they relying on flashlights for the first time in a long while. Last time had been..what Tuchanka? Sounded about right. Chills ran down her spine as the thought of a Thresher Maw crept into her mind. Now was defiantly not good for that. Being in the dark with a wild imagination was a sure fire way to get killed. Dying was not going to be added to her list of things to do any time soon.

So her imagination was reeled in and tucked away. After she took a deep breath her searching for answers continued. Only a few spare parts and a voice recording dotted the main room. Shepard had to guess perhaps this was where they gathered to talk or maybe have a meal. Without seeing the entire room at once all she had to go were the clues she uncovered with her flashlight. The worry she had grew and grew until it became a ball of ice and nestled itself in her stomach.

Just what in the Gods name had happened here?

An answer was presented to her moments later. The body of a Ravager and an Asari Commando. Both had passed some time ago. As Shepard bent down to investigate the belongings on the Asari echos of more screams filled her ears. This time she could not stop the chill which skittered down her spine. She deserved a far better resting place than where the Reapers could paw at her corpse.

With a shake of her head she scooped up the data pad near the body. Perhaps there could be some helpful information on this thing.

"What do you make of it Shepard?" Garrus kept his voice low.

"I don't know what the Reapers would want from here. But we'll find out won't we? All I can say is this woman shouldn't have died here. She should have at least been some place comfortable."

The Turian offered a reassuring pat of her shoulder. Helped to calm her jittery nerves that was for sure. Never once stopped her looking at the Datapad however.

"Anything of use?"

"Yeah. A map to a bombs location. Guess they'd already started to purge this place. C'mon it's in the Great Hall."

"This does not explain why the Reapers are here." Javik grumbled in slight annoyance.

"Hey when have the Reapers ever needed a reason to be anywhere Javik? Sometimes just no pleasing you is there. Sorry I'm not a mind reader so I've got no clue what they want. But I've a feeling we'll know soon enough." A split second was used to rub her eyes. "I don't care if these Asari were Ardat-Yakshi. Killing them all is pointless, evacuation would have saved all of these lives."

"Not much we can do now."

"I know. C'mon let's see if we can save anyone before we blow this place to hell."

Travel would have been done in silence had it not been for the commotion of battle. To Shepard it meant a survivor and this meant she could try to save them from this hell. Her steps were loud and hurried but with her gun at the ready she dared whatever creature to make itself known to her. She'd blow it's face off.

"I would say that I almost didn't hear you. But you were making so much noise. It's good to see you again my friend."

"Samara," Shepard felt a wave of happiness settle in her gut. "Gods it's been a while. Wait not that I don't love the idea of pleasantries. But what are you doing here?"

"Two of my daughters call this home. I have come for them."

"Samara...please tell me you're not going to kill them."

The moment of hesitation boded ill for Shepard. Even more so since the Justicar lowered her gaze to the floor.

"They are my responsibility. One which cannot be abandoned even as our galaxy crumbles."

It wasn't the answer she had hoped for. But then again she couldn't pretend to understand the ways of this woman. She hardly knew much about Asari culture as it was. Not a chance in hell she'd ever be able to argue against a woman who followed a code she knew nothing of. But there was one thing she could do. Help her at least safely secure her daughters.

"Why don't we look together Samara? Perhaps your daughters can fill us in on what's happening here."

"I've no doubt they will have much to tell us. It has been centuries since I last saw them." Before Shepard could dare question why it'd been so long another unearthly scream shook the air. "We're out of time. I'll draw these creatures off."

"She's joking right? Please tell me she's joking." Shepard whispered to Garrus.

"My experience has been Samara doesn't joke about battles."

"Point. Hey Samara...hey where'd she go?"

"To do as she said she would."

"Javik. Why didn't you tell me she was leaving?"

"That woman is a warrior on a quest. It would be dishonorable of me to stop her."

"Gods give me strength." Shepard heaved a sigh. "Alright let's move out."

Minimal resistance was seen upon entering what Shepard would consider the courtyard. She doubted they had very much warning or time to have a resistance build against the Reapers. Still didn't answer what had happened here however. Though she was careful with each step now. Didn't want to set off a trap somewhere along the way. They really didn't need that right now.

But it seemed they'd get it anyways.

"Concussive shot and cover your six?"

"You know me so well Garrus. Javik?" he cast a disapproving glance at her. "We never did settle the score as to who could kill more Reapers."

"As you wish Commander." A smirk slithered over his lips.

* * *

"Glyph do you have those reports I asked for?"

"Yes Doctor T'Soni. I have forwarded them to your personal computer."

"Thank you."

Not being down there was eating away at her. Though Shepard had the best of intentions she didn't enjoy being cooped up like this. Not when she could help down there. Granted there was always more work she could do on the information Javik had given her. Well that Shepard had managed to pull from him with a bit of sweet talking. Either way it was a possibility.

Perhaps she would in a moment. Right now however she wanted to over look these reports. They were of the utmost importance. Not only for herself but Shepard. Once opened the Asari took her time in reading over every words. It took a while for the situation to sink in but after it did Liara could not help but smile.

She had expected some decent results back. Something to give her more information to work with in order to fine tune everything. But this had gone far better than ever planned. In fact according to the Salarian who had worked on it before finalizing everything had made the perfect adjustments. Liara only regretted not having Mordin around to take a look. Goddess knows he would have loved something like this.

Finally...things were starting to look up.

Everything was going to be alright now. Time would no longer work against them. And it wasn't some invisible clock counting down until doomsday. No more. Now there was nothing but time. As well as a bright future ahead of them both.

The only thing that hurt was that she hadn't been the one chosen. She had hoped for some time that perhaps that heart would be hers. But she supposed that's why they called it crushes and why love hurt. All that mattered now was seeing the woman she cared for happy. And this was only the start of it. He was showing amazing results in recovery.

"...Take care of her Thane..." Hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

And just like that the file was deleted. It would be her little secret.

* * *

"THIS IS **BULLSHIT**!" Shepard screamed.

"Don't be angry because I took your kill Shepard. No one likes a sore looser."

"Not that Garrus! Finding the damn detonator in the middle of a bloody battle!"

"Oh. Well then in that case you're right." A pause. "SHEPARD!"

"Huh?" Her blue gaze cast upwards. "Shit."

Her heart stopped for a split second at the realization of a Banshee being right there. Frozen on the spot meant the damn thing had enough time to strike at her. At such close range the Nova attack was utterly devastating. She felt her back smash into a pillar before she could attempt to save herself. No shields, her gun had gone flying in the chaos and her head was spinning to hard to use any biotic powers. This was just not her day.

An explosion of green and gore came from the head of the Banshee. Not that she was going to gripe about it. But damn that'd been really spooky and too close for her own personal comfort. Javik, of all people, hoisted her up onto her feet.

"In my time my people would have considered that a marriage proposal."

Alright that got her back to her senses. She flubbed with her words as her hands quickly pushed away from the Prothean. No way. Not a chance in hell would she ever consider being with Javik. Besides she had Thane waiting for her back at the Citadel. Garrus however seemed to find this utterly hilarious.

"Oh Spirits Shepard. Now what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing! I hope Javik is joking with me. I mean I'm with Thane after all."

"For the moment." Javik snorted.

She felt her hand clench in a fist. God she wanted to sock him in the face. But it just wasn't worth it in the slightest. Shaking her head Shepard moved back over to the bomb. And the sisters who were apparently going for attempt the second in talking to each other. Thankfully this went much better. Just not by much...

"Falere go! Take the elevator." She sounded rushed, nearly panicked.

"Rila what are you doing?" They held hands for a moment.

"It's too late for me. Just go there are hundreds coming."

There was a moment where Shepard's stomach churned violently. The child was up to something. But she didn't want to be right. This day just kept on getting worse, as was proven when Rila pulled out the trigger for the bomb from behind her back. Quickly Shepard took in a breath this was so damn wrong. But she understood the Asari and her desire to not become one of those monsters.

How she wished with all her might there was another way. Samara looked as emotionless as always but nodded her head. A silent understanding that the mother knew what her child would do. Falere however just didn't want it to be true. The Asari fought against Shepard's grasp, called to her sister begging her to stop. Gods how Shepard wished this was all over. Enough people had suffered enough as it was.

With a hasty shove Falere was given to Samara and Garrus. A few lingering Reapers were closing in and Shepard would be damned before she allowed them to harm her crew. Her second gun was a pistol, not much ammo but it would have to do.

"Shepard?"

"Get in there! I'll be just a second!"

"Do you think I am a fool?"

"No I think you are a soldier molded by war and want to live so you can kill the Reapers. So follow my damn order. GET ON THE DAMN ELEVATOR."

When the Prothean refused to move it was clear what had to happen. A pulse of biotic power send him stumbling back into the small room. At the same moment a Banshee struck against the woman. All she could do was feel. And all that she could feel was blistering heat, something akin to countless stabs going off at once and then the ground against her skull. Today was just REALLY not her day.

It hadn't been what she'd planned but given where she landed Samara quickly yanked Shepard into the elevator as Garrus closed the door. When the explosion went off it rattled the small metal box they were in. Made Shepard rather queasy frankly. Though she dare not complain given the loss Samara and Falere had just suffered. She hoped that Rila would find peace in her Goddess' embrace. Now if everything would stop spinning that'd be just peachy.

Garrus helped the young woman out of the elevator when it finally stopped. Snips of what Samara and her daughter were talking about wafted through the air. But as it was Shepard really wasn't all too focused. Though she did lift her gaze to catch the end of the confrontation. Eyes widened at the sight of the gun with barrel pointed at the Justicar's head. Quick, what was the reasoning for this?

Screw it most likely had to do with that damn code again. Grunting in discomfort she flung herself at the older Asari. Caught her off guard for a tackle which meant the gun went clattering to the ground well out of her reach. Though this also meant she was forcefully shoved off Samara a moment later.

"Don't you _DARE_ leave this child alone in the world." Shepard seethed.

"I must abide by my code."

"Your code needs to soak its head sometimes Samara. Why don't you consider her feelings rather than yours? I mean if you feel bad how do you think she feels? Loosing her sister, her friend and then her mother all at once? God are people turning their brains off because there is a War going on? That's not an excuse." She stood on shaking legs, a gush of fresh crimson splattered her side. "You have so much to live for. And your daughter too. She can still manage to live here. Reapers are gone they sure as hell won't come back for one person. Besides she's smart enough that she'd whoop 'em. That sound about right Falere?"

The younger Asari nodded around her sniffles and wiped her eyes.

"I can't loose Rila and you mother. Please...don't do this."

"There. See? Problem...sol..."

Why did everything just go black all of the sudden?


	4. Chapter 4

Where there had once been nothingness there was now light. Once there had been nothing but chills and cold hardness it had been replaced with a fluffy warmth. Though the one thing which still lingered was the throbbing pain in her head. However the warmth won her over for some time longer. It was so very nice to just rest. Right up until she recalled what her last mission was.

Muttering some colorful curses the woman sat up slowly, wincing in terrible pain all the while. There was a split second before she rose to her feet that a check for any broken bones was done. Simply wiggling her legs told her they were in tact though her left was a far bit more tender than the right. No casts on her arms meaning they were all nice and intact. And hey all she had was a bit of bandaging around her head.

Well and some on her left hand. Other wise it seemed she had come out of there rather unscathed. A pleasant first. It was a bit harder to get out of the bed this time. Weird really but she wasn't going to question the stiffness of her body just because something wasn't shattered. Actually it was very nice to know all her limbs were fully functioning.

No sooner had she sat up did the doors the the med bay open. Chakwas simply glanced up over her data pad while taking a calming sip of her coffee. As a sheepish grin spread over Shepard's face the older woman simply took a seat at her desk.

"Time?"

"It's the afternoon Commander."

"Well good afternoon to you doctor Chakwas!" She laughed lightly. "Alright you caught me trying to make my daring escape. Shall I lay back down?"

"No you're fine to get moving Commander. However." She stood up and moved about the room to grab something. "I believe you'll want this for the next few days."

"...A crutch?" The baffled tone wasn't hidden.

"Yes. I think you'll find this'll come in handy."

"I'm not, uh, crippled am I doc?"

"Goodness no. you did however suffer some major burns to your leg."

"Burns? But I – wait." The memory of her pain flashed through her mind and echoed in her body. "I remember pain like being stabbed. And heat. Are you saying I was caught next to an explosion?"

"Yes. A grenade in fact."

"I must have been damn near on top of it." Her mind slowly started to make the connections. "It went off, my shields took the brunt, armor second. Burned to my leg. Second...maybe third degree. The stabbing pain was the rest of it flying into my body. Is that about right?"

"Correct. Never stops amazing me how well you figure things out dear." Once more she sat down. "You had very nasty second degree burns. So you might feel a bit of discomfort and pain."

"Damn. Just when I had thought I was in the clear uh, twenty-one days at the most yes?"

"Indeed. The scarring can be corrected if you so desire. I would however suggest you get a meal into you, talk with the crew a bit, and then call back Thane. Poor man has been worried sick."

"Oh no. How long this time?"

"A week."

"Thane's going to be going out of his bloody mind!" She placed the crutch under her arm. "Ah, er, thanks Doc. I'll get some food. Might skip talking to everyone."

"Do as you see fit Commander." Chakwas took another sip of her coffee.

It'd felt like an entire lifetime since she had last used a crutch. Made her hobble a slight bit as she desperately attempted to find her balance. Grumbling a slight bit Shepard was thankful to see the mess hall empty. Kitchen as well, meant she could make herself something to eat with minimal interruptions. While she had nothing against her crew there just wasn't any time to socialize.

Not right now at least. She needed to get in touch with Thane quickly. He would be worrying himself to bits about her health. Kolyat could only do so much. Dang can of soup it was just out of her reach. Grumbling to herself she pulled back in defeat.

Only way to do this was to use her biotic powers. Carefully she moved her crutch from under her left arm to reach up and focus. The can wasn't very heavy but her body throbbed in protest at her using these powers to soon. The tin clattered a bit as it wiggled about but never came off the top shelf as she had been aiming for. Alright this was just too annoying. It came to the point where she was just about to give up when a warm mass had touched her shoulder.

Rendered into silence she watched the three fingers armed with talons curl around her soon to be lunch. Dang had she been too loud?

"Looks like you might want a hand with this Shepard."

Garrus didn't want to come across as mocking her, he genuinely wanted to help. Especially after seeing the blood on the top of her hand. He doubted she was even aware of it given how persistently she was trying to get the blasted thing. The woman nodded and moved to start making the contents of the can. Upon wobbling however Garrus quickly found himself catching her in his grasp. Or at least trying.

It ended up a big mess. The two tumbled to the ground where he flopped atop her. A short cry came from her lips before she curled up in pure pain. "Spirits! Shepard I'm so sorry I thought...damn I'm just a mess."

"I-it's fine. Just help me up Garrus."

No need to tell him twice. She was pulled up with ease and placed back on her feet. The now dented tin can of soup offered to her a second later. He saw her wince in pain around the smile. While she said something to him it just went in one ear and out the other to Garrus. The realization that she was in no shape to be up and about like this was already sinking in.

"Shepard I have to be honest didn't catch a word you said. But I know you're hurt. Sit down please."

"I can't waist any more time. Thane's been waiting an entire week just to hear that I'm okay."

"Shepard we ALL have." He tilted her head back. "I know Thane means everything to you. But we're here on the ship with you and it killed all of us not to know how you were doing. He isn't the only one whose been affected by this."

"Sorry. I just..." She quivered while her voice shook in fear. "I almost lost him Garrus. He was right in front of me. And he almost died because I didn't do anything!"

She felt sick to her stomach. The man she loved had nearly died. And it was because of her inability to act. It was so wrong that her body had just locked up in fear like it had. One hand covered her face as the other held her crutch. A moment later the arms of her best friend pulled her in close.

"It's okay. Just let it out, seems like you've been carrying this awhile." he could feel a nod from her. "Thought so."

Talons gently stroked her back as the Commander finally broke. He was curious just how long it had been since she'd last bee honest with her feelings. Judging at how hard she was shaking in his grasp and the volume of every heart-wrenching sob it'd been some time. The sound alerted the few who were within the crew quarters. Even Liara seemed to have heard it because her room door flew open only a split second after the first cry. Hell her gun had even been drawn when she rolled out of the room.

Upon seeing the reality of the situation however her demeanor changed. As Shepard blamed herself for Thane's near death once more, although with a few harsher words, Liara's eyes widened. Pain danced through the Asari's eyes before tears slipped down her cheeks as well. Garrus understood her pain. It hurt him so much to see her like this. Wasn't right that she'd been forced to carry this huge of a burden all alone.

Not when all she really wanted was a normal life with Thane. A shaking hand grabbed at his shoulder, the same one which had a small trickle of blood on it. The sight caught Garrus' attention for a long moment. If Shepard kept going like this she was going to work herself to death. Didn't she ever come up for air? She mattered too damn it.

Liara seemed to join in the hug at that moment. It startled the Human woman for only the smallest of seconds. Apparently seeing the Asari's face wet with tears only made her own come harder. Garrus could do nothing but simply hold his dear friend close. Especially since she was nothing more than an emotional wreck right about now. Casting a casual glance towards Chakwas' window he noticed how the older woman nodded.

Seems this is just what Shepard had needed after all. He was glad to be of assistance.

"Alright. Since you two are going to keep the water works going and have girl talk why don't you at least sit down. At least this way I can get Shepard something to eat. I'm sure she needs it." Garrus ruffled the black hair atop his friends head. "Seriously I don't mind being here for you but you need food and I need to move. My legs went to sleep."

Ah, there was a smile. Even got a small laugh from her as well. Good.

"Okay, okay I can take a hint. I'll just lug my heavy body over here and sit down." Shepard hopped towards the table.

"Wait. Why are you using that? I thought all your bones were in tact." Garrus pointed towards the crutch.

"Nothing broken. Just a burn."

"...Just a burn?! Goddess Shepard how bad is it?"

"Second degree. I'll be fine. The placement is just bad. A bit on my hip and leg if the pain is any indication as to where it is."

"Is that going to act up on you?"

"No Garrus. My skin will heal in a while. All that'll be left is a scar. But thanks for your worry. Right now it's just tender, and painful."

Just watching her trying to seat herself down gave Garrus an idea of just how painful it was for her. Though she never said anything aloud there were twitches from her eyes. And small hisses of pain when she wasn't sucking air in through grit teeth. Spirits she really had been lucky to keep that limb. He was just starting to wrap his mind around that. Okay enough dwelling on the bad, time to get a meal into their Commander.

"Um...Garrus maybe Liara should cook."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that. More like uh, well...given I'm Human and your Turian. Might not end well if you accidentally forget and try to 'taste' the food.

"...Right I forgot about that."

-

Perhaps she had needed social interaction more than she thought. All they had done was sat at the table chatting. Offering up stories they'd never shared. Some hilarious, others embarrassing and a few were awe-inspiring. Honestly she hadn't feel this good in some time. Plus the meal had really hit the spot.

Even if it'd only been some canned soup and some vegetable's. Tasted amazing after being so long with nothing. They were extra careful to make sure she didn't over eat. And mindful of her leg as well. Both offered up suggestions on how to cure the burn a bit faster. Though she wasn't sure either would work for her given the difference in races.

A message had been left for Thane, wasn't much else she could do for the moment aside from wait now. Though she worried slightly that he might have relapsed or something of the like. Such a thought caused an echo of pain akin to that of the one she felt while standing there. Drell were not the only ones who could possess perfect memory. They just gave a much better clue when they lapsed into the memory. Some just suffered silently as their mind tormented them with the horrors of the past.

Both hands shook violently at the perfect image before her. The colors were so vivid every sound so life like. And what was more Thane's suffering was happening all over again. Fear however quickly turned to rage as she recalled something which she had not been aware of at the time. Everything had moved to quickly and she reacted without second guessing. But now what she was reflecting upon it all her desire to harm came clawing to life.

Kai Lang. He had been such a bastard that stabbing the man she loved hadn't been enough. Nor had the simple fact that he'd crashed the sky car they were in. Oh no, the prick had to go and add fuel to the fire. Believing his victory so close at hand he turned to her slowly. And in the same moment he flashed a smug smirk towards the petrified woman she'd been in that moment.

That same exact one that she had seen upon the face of her mother's killer.

In an instant everything about the woman known to others changed. The kindness in her eyes simply vanished behind a wall of calculating ice. She wasn't shaking any more rather her entire being had been steadied. Her focus had been redoubled. All because of how much Kai Lang's actions resembled upon those of another. A man whom she had sent to hell screaming in pain and begging forgiveness.

"...His death was quick."

Though she spoke to no one in particular her voice held an eery calm. The details of how she'd broken every single finger on his trigger hand came first. Followed by how she'd systemically removed the tips of the fingers from his left hand before using Medi-gel to stop the bleeding. Both arms had snapped with ease given how her boot had been used to push on the weaklings back. But even after all that she refused to grant him death. Not until an entire clip was emptied into his stomach. After all that she became his salvation after all a quick twist of the neck and the Batarian was dead at her feet.

"Yours however..."

A smile slowly split over her face. Accompanied with a few light chuckles. It was such a calm looking thing. Perhaps that's why it would have been so damn unnerving had anyone actually seen it. As it stood however she quickly grasped what she had said and felt a wave of nausea over take her. No...that wasn't her.

Not any more.


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's three on one. This really isn't going in your favor. Put your blade down and we can speak about this peacefully."_

 _Kai Lang stood there defiant as he took a step closer. Biotic powers pulsing around his newly made fist. Shepard's eyes simply narrowed, her own biotic powers gave a quick pulse around her. She would not be intimidated. Not while he threatened her crew and the Dalatrass. He was not going to get to his target._

 _Wait, why did this all seem to eerily familiar? For that matter why was her stomach suddenly tying itself in knots and threatening to make her vomit? Something...something was going to happen. Her heart was throbbing in her chest as her limbs started to shake heavily under some unknown fear. All she could do was stand there looking confused when her breathing started to pick up._

 _He hadn't even touched her. They both knew that. Yet there she stood acting as if she'd been heavily wounded. Was she infected with some sort of toxin? God she'd never hear the end of it from Joker or Thane if she got sick now of all times. Her chest tightened painfully as her lovers name came to mind._

 _Now it was on her leg too. Felt like she just couldn't move the limb without a bit of issue. Her entire form was wracked with small jolts of discomfort as her left hand began to ache so hard her gun clattered to the floor. The Vanguard wavered, toppling slightly while Kai Lang apparently deemed it perfect timing to advance. With willpower fueling her movement Shepard stood up preparing a fist for the bastards face. But the sight before her froze her blood._

 _Everything came rushing back to her at that moment. The sight of her boyfriend being impaled upon the blade brought back a horrific truth. This had happened. Thane had been left for dead by this monster. And she had simply stood there. Doing nothing._

 _Just because she was scared._

 _"Thane..." She whispered._

 _Please no, anything but this. The blade was embedded in his chest. But that didn't matter as much as one other little fact. Thane wasn't moving. His head hung low while his limbs dangled at his side. It wasn't enough for Kai Lang however._

 _She stood there in crippling pain as he acted. Removing his blade was simply the first step. Next was the hoist him up in the air by his throat. It would seem Kai Lang intended to toss Thane out the window. Panic over threw ever sense of logic or reason the woman had at that moment. Her voice didn't work she found when attempting to scream for her beloved._

 _And after only three or so steps she collapsed. The pain in her left leg made it impossible to move any more. Yet still she fought against it. Dampness hit her cheeks while her head lifted to meet Kai Lang's gaze. Was he really aiming to break her? Shaking her head gently she silently beg he would see reason and just drop the Drell to the ground._

 _"You did this to him Shepard."_

 _"T-Thane...Please...wake up." Her throat burned from such simple words._

 _"Just remember, this happened because of you."_

 _No. Goddess. Spirits. Gods. Kalahira! ANYONE! This couldn't be happening. Why was no one stopping him from doing this? God damn it why couldn't she move?!_

 _Never before had the sound of shattering glass sounded and felt like the world was ending. Everything around her was moving so slowly and she could hardly get an inch off the ground. Eyes widening in horror as the last bit of her lover vanished from view Shepard felt her heart stop._

 _No. This wasn't happening. The weight of Lang's boot on her back meant nothing. Nor did the words he spoke. All that mattered was that precious moment where she'd lost. Lost everything and everyone she had loved for the final time._

 _Her eyes closed slowly. Nothing mattered now. All desire to live just vanished. She welcomed the feeling of a gun barrel against her skull._

A jolt from a mix of pure fear and a powerfully realistic dream caused the Commander to awaken as she did. Which is to say a massive twitch and gasp later she was blinking the sleep from her eyes. While also realizing half of her friends were looking at her with mixed reactions.

"Keelah are you alright Shepard?"

"Worst nightmare of ALL time. So yes and no. More no at this point." She took a shaking breath. "Joker...we almost there?"

"Just about Commander. Get some water and freshen up. I'm sure you want to look all nice for Thane."

"Don't make me see if EDI has a mother mode."

"You wouldn't dare! ...Never mind yes you would. Alright hint taken."

* * *

He had been waiting a little while longer than he would have liked. After all he very much wished to spend every moment he could with his Siha. But he also felt it was a bit childish of him to be so impatient. She would be here after all. They had talked just two hours ago during which Joker and EDI had both confirmed they were en route. Thane couldn't help but notice how Shepard's eyes had lit up at the thought of being near him again.

In truth he had longed for this as well. To finally be able to hold her once more would be gratifying. Even if they had kept in touch will calls every night it just wasn't the same. Hearing her voice put his mind at ease. But his body longed to feel her skin against his even if it was just holding her hand. Besides he knew she was in dire need of this.

Garrus had told him so. A short message had been sent two days ago informing him about her break down. How she had openly wept in front of him. He expressed a desire to help his friend, knew he couldn't, because he did not have her heart. Thus he asked Thane to help her. And he had agreed.

He would tell his Siha during their time together. She would finally know he was going to have more time with her. It would be the biggest surprise he could manage. Well, perhaps second. Fingers trailed over the small black box he had been cradling now for some time. Knowing he had a moment Thane flipped open the box.

Good the contents were just as he had left it. Not that he doubted it. After all he'd been holding it this entire time. Oddly enough however he just kept worrying about loosing it. Gently he withdrew the small silver band from its home. The purple gem glittered in the sunlight as he over looked it for the umpteenth time.

She would like this right? Perhaps the one stone would be too flashy for her. No he could not afford to doubt himself now. The ring had been chosen because he felt it would be perfect. A simply band of silver with one gem. It was the meaning of the object not the thing itself which held significance.

He tucked the ring back into the box after he found himself satisfied with the condition of it once more. No sooner had it been tucked away into safe keeping his Omni-tool rang out. After a quick glance he pulled his jacket over his shoulders before heading out. Kolyat would be the one signing him out, not that the staff had any doubt he would be in good hands. They had been giddy for him once he'd disclosed his plan regarding the woman he loved. One had even recommended the shop at which he'd visited two days prior.

Seems they all believed Shepard deserved a happily ending. A fact of which he could not agree more with. After all the young woman had seen enough death and had more than her share of burdens placed upon her shoulders. It was time for her to relax. She had more than earned such a treat. He simply needed the perfect timing.

Kolyat met him first. The two shook hands before quickly making for the exit. Upon drawing close the two intercepted the woman he has been longing for. She looked slightly startled only for a second. That was before the grin over took her face and she hugged his son. After a moment she sheepishly turned to him.

"...Thane..."

To hear her voice was one thing. But to hear his name be spoken so softly from her lips. Well that just sent chills down his spine. She was exactly as he had last seen her. Her blue eyes held his own gaze with adoration. Though he could not stop himself from reaching behind her.

Seemed that she was just as confused as Kolyat. Though neither dare spoke up. Instead they simply offered glanced to one another, the youngest of the duo shrugged. Tenderly Thane tugged at the band of fabric coiled up in her crimson locks. Now she understood he was attempting to free her hair. The action along seemed to draw color into the woman's face.

Doing so without causing her pain took little time. Thane however wanted to savor the image of seeing them drop. As he searched her face for any resistance he found none. Just a bit of embarrassment touched his Siha's face. With one final tug everything came tumbling down. Ah so it had in fact gotten longer.

As it draped down her back a few bits tumbled over her shoulders. It was those he would pick up with gentle fingers bringing them to his face.

"I see you still use the same shampoo Siha."

"Y-yes." She seemed a slight bit ashamed.

"It was 'Spice Cake' wasn't it?" He just smiled as the woman's eyes quickly dropped to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So you do have a feminine side. Good to know." Kolyat jested her ever so playfully.

"Was the only one that actually smelled like it was meant to. Besides...I like Spice Cake." She wrung her hands together a small bit. "A-anyways, um, he's been taken care of?"

"Yes. Everything has been signed if need be."

"Good. Then we'll just join EDI in the car and get moving."

Thane felt his hand taken in her own as he was lead out of the hospital. But not before a few who knew of his plan waved at him. Their smiles were all the confidence he needed. Everything would be fine. Wherever they might be bound to he would enjoy the ride. Especially since the other two insisted that he and his Siha sit in the back together.

Any protest from Shepard was cut short by EDI. Seems the others worried about her being behind the wheel of anything. More so the other woman – or was it robot? He didn't want to be offensive – had down loaded the location of the apartment they were heading too. Cut any arguments Shepard had down in a flat second. Though she swore vengeance upon her crew to making her incapable of driving. Apparently in the form of beating them in Skyllian Five.

The robotic woman announced they would be there in close to twenty minutes. Which worked perfectly for Thane. It gave him the chance to simply wrap his arm around the woman next to him. Those bright blue eyes looked up at him before softening. Seems she understood his desire and snuggled up to him. He would never be able to place words to describe how much he missed this.

For most of the ride the older Drell was content in holding her close. Yet as they drew closer a small desire to be devious to his Siha sparked to life. Nothing too drastic, after all there were others in the car. And he didn't want to shame the woman with their actions. But he did desire to kiss her. So he did just not on her lips.

Her spine went rigged when his mouth grazed her neck ever so slightly. He was certain she felt the smile that he wore that moment. If only because he pressed his lips to her skin once more. The dark bronze hued flesh was still as warm as last time. Though Thane dare not stop at just her neck. Oh no, he had a small little plan for her.

Both her hands balled into fists on her lap. She wanted to squirm or at least say something. But knowing it would alert EDI and more so Kolyat caused her to hold everything in. Well so she thought. Thane didn't have the heart to tell her that his son had already glanced back a moment ago. Which was why he was currently looking out the window.

Warm hands worked their way up her sides with feather soft touches which grazed back down before coiling around her waistline. All tension left her when she felt him pull her securely against his body. A silent way of telling her she was alright. Then came the reminder that he was not entirely finished with her neck. In fact a second kiss was given just below where the first had been. This time his reward was a small shiver.

It kept up for some moments. A kiss ever so lower than the last, dotting her exposed flesh. Up until he reached the collar of her shirt. By then his Human lover wasn't putting up as much protest. How she manged to keep her voice in check however was beyond him. Turing her gaze to him slightly she looked at him curiously. She was smart enough to know he had something planned for her. And well Thane never left things half done.

A final kiss found itself on her lips.

Gods he had missed this. Her softness, her taste, the warmth she had. Everything was so imperative to remember. Needless to say the Drell kissed her as though the world would be ending the very next moment. Shocking to say that is just might have had the Reapers been any close to the Citadel. It would seem he had left her as breathless as he felt after it was all said and done with.

"Shepard would you like for me to continue driving so you two might enjoy a bit more quality time?"

And there was her face full of blood red hue.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that according to most videos on the Extranet you two should be..."

"Please land the car! Thankyou!" Kolyat interjected as quickly as possible.

"Second the notion." Shepard hurriedly agreed.

"Very well." A bump free landing later the doors opened. "Here we are and only a few moments off estimated arrival time."

"Thank you EDI..." Shepard sighed a hand over her eyes. "Kolyat I am so, SO sorry..."

"If you know a way to erase that from my mind please let me know. Other wise let's not speak of that again."

"Agreed." The couple said in unison.

Orienting themselves with their new location took a few moments. Shepard had not seen this part of the Citadel for starters. And neither had the retired assassin. Granted EDI knew where they were going but it was a good idea for them to at least look around. Since they were going to be staying here for some time Shepard believed it best to familiarize themselves with the spot. Where ever they were it was very busy that much was obvious.

Didn't take very long before people started to take notice of her. They seemed to simply flock to her. Asking questions, taking photos, even the children tugged on her arms a small bit. Or tried too, seem that EDI stepped in before that became an issue. Though there were apologizes all around. Curious why had that happened?

Normally it would mean nothing. However now that he watched his Siha's movements he took notice of something. She had a slight stiffness about her. Subtle but there to those who really took a moment to study her. And now that he over looked her there was a new mark on the top of her left hand. What had happened to her?

"Alright EDI why don't you lead the way home?"

"Very well. Do you need anything special when we get there?"

"Uh." A quick glance behind her gave her an idea of how close Thane and Kolyat were to her. "...I'll see when things settle down." Came her muttered answer.

"Do not neglect it Shepard. Chakwas was very clear on her instructions."

"I won't. Promise. Just don't want Thane worrying about me."

"I was under the belief he would either way. Or is that not what those in love do?"

She instantly stilled herself. That had been...very astute of her come to think about it. Wow EDI was learning rather quickly. The only answer offered up at the moment was her small smile. EDI seemed rather pleased with herself as they walked along the illuminated pathway. Others would be showing up tomorrow. Gave her the evening to settle in and make sleeping arrangements with the two Drell.

Which was good. She wouldn't let Kolyat sleep on the floor. Hell wouldn't even let him go to a hotel. Not so long as she could help it. Just how she felt about it. Was a bit of her mother's teachings that'd rubbed off on her. Keeping a gun under the pillow came from dad.

"Here. My maps tell me this is your new apartment Shepard."

"You...sure? Seems really big. And on the upscale part of town..." She glanced about. "N-not that I'm doubting Anderson has good taste it's just. Wow. How'd he afford this?"

If it had looked big on the outside nothing had prepared Shepard for the size difference once the doors had opened. Her jaw dropped as everything was taken in. Good Lord...what had Anderson been thinking giving this place to her? In her search for an answer she turned to her boyfriend and his son. Both seemed equally as lost or shocked. Right note to self mention this next time they spoke.

Seriously this felt like a bit much.

"So...uh. This is a thing. Make yourselves at home boys."

"My scans indicate there is at least two bed rooms upstairs and one down here on the main floor. Kitchen is on the main floor. Bathroom on both floors. And a Jacuzzi."

"WHAT?!" She took a moment. "Alright...REALLY need to talk to Anderson next chance I get."

Shaking her head Shepard began to look around. EDI hadn't been kidding this place was big. It was like every corner opened up an entire new level of the place. But once the basic lay out of the building had been gotten she turned to check the messages. Nothing too important aside from the message from Joker. ...Huh, he actually liked Sushi? Not that she was going to gripe but wouldn't it be rude to her lover to leave for a dinner date?

They had just gotten together. Abandoning him like this for a last moment request seemed just so rude. Besides there was no way she had anything even remotely decent for the evening at a high class place. ...Right? She rubbed her temples this was shore leave. Meaning relaxing. Which this hadn't been so far.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Something the matter?"

"Did I mention how good it is to see you again?"

"Well if my actions told you anything on the way here. I'll assume you feel about the same."

"Yeah. Anyways to answer your question no. Not really. Joker wants to have dinner with me. But well, I mean we just got here. I'll ask for another night."

"Siha go see your crew. You may all be on vacation however we both know I'll be seeing you the most during this time." She chuckled at his words. "You know it to be truth."

"Alright. If you're certain that you don't mind me leaving you like this."

"Not at all. Please don't hesitate to enjoy yourself because of me."

"Okay, okay I get the message. I promise not to be out too late. Sound good?"

"I find this agreeable. But don't forget to enjoy yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"However there is one thing I'd like to give you before you go. If I may."

"Thane. I would have thought by now you'd know I'm not going to stop you from doing anything. Unless it's really reckless and crazy. Leave that to me." The face he made was less than pleased. "I'm joking. Sheesh."


	6. Chapter 6

How had she managed to keep the burn hidden from him this long? Honestly she wasn't certain. But what she did know was that every moment he came close to finding out and didn't made her stomach churn. This shouldn't have been hidden from him. Thane wasn't going to see her as less of a woman because of it. ...He would however worry himself back into the hospital.

She didn't want that. Not even in the slightest. The time they had together was already short enough. No reason to spend it cooped up in a room with white walls where the smell of bleach hung in the air. Something about seeing him in that bed just...really messed with her. Most likely because it was a very painful – and real – reminder she wasn't going to have him for years to come.

Ugh why couldn't anything be easy any more? Honestly.

A small bit of worry sat in the back of her mind. Would Thane be angry with her for having kept this from him? Would...would he leave her? Such a thing made her heart twist about uncomfortably. No, he was a reasonable man. He'd allow her an explanation at least.

He always had. In fact now that the reflected upon it they had never really fought. Thane had been collected and calm, explaining why her actions pained him. Even asked her to go about things differently. But never once had he used anger as a means to communicate with her. Alright that settled it, when she got home they'd have a sit down and she would show him the burn.

For now however she would just focus on getting through dinner. Not that Joker was bad company it was this damn dress. Made her feel really exposed. And with people turning to look at her as she descended down the stairs it only added to her growing discomfort. No one needed to tell her what she already believed them to be thinking. She was not meant for a dress.

The markings which dotted her skin marked her as a soldier. Her awkward steps told how she wasn't accustom to heels. And the way she grabbed at the soft silk like fabric of the dress explained that she had never once indulged in such fancy apparel. Her blue eyes kept their line of sight low. It was far too hard for her to glance at others without trying to guess what they were thinking. Their whispering didn't make her think anything positive.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Reservation for two. Name might be under Joker or Shepard."

"Ah. Yes. Go right in he's awaiting your company for the evening."

Well that had been exceptionally easy. Not that she was going to gripe. And Joker was in fact waving her over. Ha, she should have predicted he would choose a place in the back. Though a few more heads turns to take notice of her while she closed the gap between her table. Joker was giving her a look over too something about it gave her a small wave of uncertainty.

"Commander? Is that REALLY you?"

She hadn't even been sitting down more than a split second when he came at her with that. Gosh she must have really stuck out. Perhaps this entire meeting had been just a horrid idea. Not that she could back down now. Would have been rude to just leave after all. Might as well just suck it up and offer Joker the best smile she could.

"Yeah. Sorry if I made you wait."

Not that he didn't see through it in a split second. It looked wrong on her face. Way too forced. He'd seen her smile enough to know when it was natural. Guess he hadn't really thought about how that might have come across. After all she was amazing.

Stunning even.

"Hey, look I didn't mean it like that. I just..." He reached out to touch her shoulder. "You look so different. Like you're an entirety new person." There was a questioning look in her eyes. "In the good way ma'am. I'm sure Thane thought you were lovely after all."

"He...helped me choose. So I'm certain he enjoyed it very much." A smile graced her lips.

"There we go. You've loosened up. Glad to know you won't be all worked up." His attention shifted suddenly dropped to her neck. "Hold on here. What's that?"

"Huh? Oh you mean this," She motioned towards the necklace. "Thane gave it to me. Isn't it lovely?"

"Wow Commander he really went all out didn't he?"

"He really did."

Fingertips caressed the decoration which hung there against her throat. It had been placed around her neck moments after she'd dawned the dress. Having desired his thoughts on how it looked Thane took full advantage of it. At first the soft fabric of her new gift had caused a small bit of alarm in her mind. He placed her mind at ease as he showed her own reflection to her in the mirror. Judging by the smile he had her Drell lover was very pleased with her reaction.

Fabric the same green hue as his eyes held the gem heart in place. The perfectly cut Sapphire glittered in the light. When asked why the blue stone Thane had a very sentimental remark for her. Upon their first meeting her eyes had captured his attention, over time as their relation grew, they had been the soul focus of his memories. The vivid blue hue always triggered thoughts of her. He also recalled her remarking upon the color of his eyes.

And now they were 'together' so to speak and always with her.

"Funny how it only took an attack on the Citadel for them to realize we should be here. Glad you could get the reservations."

"...Me? But...you were the one who invited me."

The look Joker gave her wasn't unexpected. Frankly she felt about that way right now. With a small ripple of worry to spread around. It had felt a bit too well timed if she had to be honest. Joker had been for relaxing after all. Given how he also wasn't much of a people person Shepard did have to wonder about reasons for being here.

"Incoming."

"Pardon?"

"Commander Shepard!" A woman slammed down a data pad onto the table.

"Oh! Hello. Can I help you?"

"Maya Brooks. Alliance Intelligence. I have reason to believe there is a threat upon your life!"

There was an awkward pause between pilot and commander. Certainly this woman was far behind in events if she was assuming this was news. Honestly that had been something known for...well, years now perhaps. So why was she acting as if this were a sudden life or death thing? Something was not adding up here. And she didn't like where it was going.

"I see. And everything is on the data pad you have?" A nod. "If I may?"

Thankfully there was little protest in handing it over. Some people could be so clingy to these things. Was pitiful honestly. And bless some God for her insanely fast reading skills. Meant she got through everything quick enough. Sighing softly the small electronic was placed back onto the table.

Just when she thought nothing else could happen.

"Hacking my account. My comm channels, my personal recordings...I don't take kindly to this."

"I don't know much more than what you just looked over. But they want you. JUST you. This is bad. We need to do something."

"Wait this is seriously happening? Commander please tell me it's a joke." Her pilot gawked at her. "Never mind it's you. It can't be a joke. Damn it and just when we were meant to be relaxing too."

Shepard just flashed a sympathetic look. She fully understood his gripe. But that's what one got for being her. No rest and no relaxation. Plus the weight of the entire galaxy as well as EVERY life forms survival on her shoulders. Some days it just didn't pay to be her.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence."

Gunshots started going off before the man could even finish what he was saying. Damn it this was really the absolute worst way possible to start a vacation. Honestly. Right, might as well get into action then. Joker's arm was grabbed in order to yank him out of the chair. Their table was going to be their only cover from now on. A fact Shepard made sure of when she shoved it over in front of them.

People fled with little hesitation. Sadly and deaths or casualties there might have been were over looked by the commander. Her focus was on getting them out of there. Joker more so given his condition. Before he could even speak up she placed a finger to her lips. Giving their location away was NOT good right now.

She hadn't even brought a single pistol. Could almost hear her father tisking her in the back of her mind. Yeah, yeah, always come prepared never know what'll happen. "Man I love show business. Spread out boys. Find me Shepard!"

At lest her foe had a face now. One she'd do well to punch in here in a few seconds. Brooks was in cover in front of them. Good, at least that was one less thing to worry about in a split second.

"I'm coming. Stay put." Her order came in a harsh whisper. "Joker you alright?"

"Ow. My pancreas."

The Specter winced. Right. Forgot he was a bit more fragile than she was use to dealing with. Apologizes later, right now Brooks' cover had been blown. It begged the question if this information had been so damned important why send her? Woman clearly had utterly NO training whatsoever.

Man the Alliance was slipping with the war.

"Got one sir!"

"This isn't looking good. Joker. Find the crew go. Now!"

"Crew. Got it!"

She hadn't been expecting the footsteps to draw closer. Honestly if they had a hostage why not use it? These goons were pathetic. However as the idiot leveled his gun at Joker her opening was given. Quickly she reached out. Grabbing him at the neck, yanking him down before out right punching his face in. And now she had a gun.

She did so love it when a plan came together perfectly.

"Y-you used me as bait?"

"Go!" This was NOT the time.

"You used me as bait!"

"NOT. NOW!" She screamed before taking two shots.

Two bodies dropped in response. That got the attention of the other four. Fine by her. Gun or not she could fight after all. Armor didn't protect you from a biotic. Especially her.

One was hefted up with ease before smashed back down. Right that would need a few second before up for use again. Allowed her to turn her attention towards another with her fist at any rate. Seems he believed it smart to get in close. Oh how wrong he was shortly proven when skull collided not only with fist but wall as well. Another took a pot shot at her, grazing her shoulder.

Dress or not that was unacceptable. Third was dealt with a few shots to his torso one to the head for safe measures. He moved to Brooks. No doubt in an attempt to use her as leverage. Not on her watch. With all her focus on her biotic powers Shepard launched herself at him.

Her leg protested rather violently at the movement all together. Something which clawed its way into the depths of Shepard's mind only after her final target was dealt with. A muted scream came through clenched teeth from the woman. Crap why had she done that? Felt like something tore open...might have given her bloody luck. Right now she needed to get Brooks on her feet then get home.

The pain killers were starting to run dry and she wasn't exactly carrying any back ups. Christ this hurt. A lot. Damn why had she held off on putting the cream on her burn again? Oh right. Thane.

Damn her stupidity about worrying what he might think. With a sharp breath taken in through her nose Shepard turned her attention very quickly to the other woman. A bit of Medi-gel had her up a second later. She could feel her mind still reeling in pain from her burn. Had the fog of such a hurting not been clinging to her mind perhaps reacting to the light on her chest would not have been delayed. Because next thing Shepard knew Brooks was on her back again, as she lay on the glass floor.

"Brooks? Shit please say something!"

More gun fire had her recoiling. But not getting off the glass as would have been the supremely smart move.

There was something about falling which really never sat right with Shepard. Perhaps it was the feeling that ones stomach was trying to come up through their through. Or maybe it was because she was suddenly being dropped through water. Whatever it was made her mind switch from whimpering about how she wanted to go home. To full blown panic. Which given her situation was far worse than just being crippled by a feeling.

Desperation latched onto her mind. In doing so a hand grabbed onto the lights which were quickly shooting past her. Once her grip was secured the most logical action took place, which was to say she began climbing. Dripping water and her weight were her enemies this day. Lurching as the foundation under her foot gave out Shepard simply gasped a slight bit before she plummeted a few feet. Again her mind screamed in agony when she hit the window left side first.

Her breath left her lungs for the shortest of moments too. Suddenly the world around the female specter began to spin. Righting herself caused even more jolts shoot through out her entire form. But damn if it didn't save her bloody life. Grasping onto the open window meant she was now dangling but that was far better than falling. Gravity however chose to be an un-welcomed guest this evening.

"And you brought friends!" She exasperatedly cried out.

This time however she acted. Swinging her body a split second before lights crashed on her gave an exit. Though it did little for her consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys! We've got a major problem!" Joker wheezed. "Seriously like this is code red level bullshit."

Thane felt his heart sink at those words. His Siha was not with her friend. More so he looked as if he was in crippling pain. He desired nothing more than to offer help. But something kept him rooted to the floor. Horrific thoughts began to flood his mind while the others quickly tended to Joker. It was only by the grace of Kolyat putting a hand on his shoulder did he shake himself free from those nightmares.

"Where is Shepard." His son's voice rang out when he could not find his own.

"Oh. Shit. Hi Thane. Uh...I totally forgot you were here."

"Is she alright?" He finally had the ability to speak.

"She..." Joke gulped. "I don't know."

His heart stopped. There was no other explanation for how he felt right now. Like his entire body was simply rejecting such an answer. They had to know how she was doing. She was always in contact with them. Getting worked up would get nothing accomplished.

Wisely the older Drell quickly removed himself from their sight.

"We're going to find her. Just give us a few moments. I'll get her on the comm." Garrus reassured them while moving into action.

* * *

It was never a good sign when you woke up from something numb. Sadly however that was how Shepard found herself waking to the world. Thankfully the numbness was located only on her left leg. But that was also the down side as well. Needed the damn thing to move after all. And staying put wasn't an option she could take.

Sort of like talking in the middle of a fist fight. It was just generally a bad idea.

Small hisses of pain snuck past her clenched teeth. One limb at a time. She would be up in a moment. But there was no sense in rushing it. If something was broken – Gods she hoped not – it'd be a bad idea to even dare to put weight on it. Now if she could just roll over then sit up she could have a look at her leg.

Each action seemed to take an eternity. When in reality it couldn't have been more than several seconds. That's what happened when you got slightly paranoid there might be a sniper looking at you from their scope. You tended to get a little impatient and jumpy. Man felt like her own body was a ton of bricks being lugged around. Didn't help that sleep was starting to pull at her rather heavily either.

With no Medi-gel, no painkillers, and no stimulation to help wake up with Shepard was a sorry mess. At least she felt that way. Even more so as she peeled the fabric of her dress from the dried blood on her leg. Damn seems her burn was torn open. Must have been the sudden Biotic charge she'd done back in the restaurant. Maybe even a bullet as well after all that damn cut hadn't been there before.

Oh wait no. It was glass. Fantastic. Hell there was even a small bit embedded in her skin still. Needless to say that was removed rather quickly. If anything could be said about pain it was this: Made an excellent drug free wake up call.

Feeling far more alert than a moment ago the Vanguard got to her feet with a small grunt. Even if her mind was ready to work her body still protested. All she had to do was get back home and sleep would commence. No one had any idea how good that sounded right now. With a crack of her neck the woman pressed onwards. Shame she was alone for this, a few of her squad members would have bloody loved to be in the thick of things.

"Commander, I found a secure terminal! Are you okay down there?"

As much as she wanted to say yes and mean it that was a lie. However Brooks didn't need to know that.

"Fine Brooks. I'm doing fine. What about you? I saw you get hit."

"I know! I used Medi-gel. A lot of it. Um, all of it actually." Inwardly the Commander cursed. She really could go for some Medi-gel right now. "And now everything is a little bouncy."

"Maybe that was slight over kill."

Alright good to know there was a way to tell if one used too much Medi-gel. Then again only twits used all five – or more – packs at once. Her own personal feelings aside she managed to find a latter. Of which she took without hesitation. Being on the ground would be amazing right now.

"So...can I help with well, anything?"

"At the moment no. I believe I've got this under control. Wait a second..."

Was that...? Yes, it was. She wasn't so delirious from pain that she was seeing things. Thankfully. Meaning she was still combat ready should it come to that. However focusing on the present a way out had presented itself.

"Brooks I see skycars across the gap. Might even be a landing pad."

"Let me have a look." Perfectly fine with her. She just kept moving right along. "Aha! It's a skycar lot. Cision Motors."

"Good now you can be of help. Jesus! Fuck cold. Ah, get a shuttle over there. I'll worry about getting to it."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm in a damn freezer." A moment of silence. "Don't ask."

Rounding a corner showed her that she wasn't alone. A Salarian worker simply looked up at her. He was in the middle of a drag when she popped out of no where. They simply looked at one another for a split second. Was a nice change of pace to not be shot instantly.

"Hey." He calmly greeted.

"Hi. Uh. A way out?"

"Right behind you." A smile spread over his face.

"Thanks. Been a long night."

"I understand those feelings."

"Hope yours ends quicker than mine."

Well at least she got him to laugh a small bit. Nice guy. She'd have to try and find him after this was all over with. Thank him for lending her a hand. The woman had hardly started to defrost when Brooks reported back to her.

"So..."

"Oh God what happened?"

"C-Sec has the entire place on lock down." Shepard's eye twitched ever so slightly. "So getting you out will be a tiny bit tricky."

"Keep at it."

She needed to get home. And come hell or high water she was going to get there. Alive, in tact and well.

"One more thing. You'll want to stay off your comm. Unless its me."

"Right they hacked my comm."

Bastards were going to pay once she got done playing escape the maze city edition. Whoever these idiots were Shepard was growing very tired of dealing with them. Attacking her was one thing. Hacking everything belonging to her was another. She expected a certain degree of privacy after all. Especially since most of her outgoing messages were to Thane.

"Wonder who these people are. Whoever they are they really don't like you do they?"

"Yeah." She took a leap to another platform. "I'm getting that too."

A second leap sent a jolt of pain up her body. This couldn't keep up. Her leg was becoming more and more of an issue with each passing moment. And without anything to at least stitch it up the damn thing just kept ripping open with every step. At least that's how it felt. Thankfully she'd be on solid ground in a moment.

Or not. The floor below her was crawling with more of those goons. Just...fuck. Fuck everything right now. Risks were going to be taken. Gods help her because right now she needed a bit of good luck.

The pistol wasn't the best for shooting at this range. But one less goon was always for the best. Having the silencer helped a bit too. Meant that not a soul heard her as she picked off a straggler. Hopefully he'd have a bit of ammo on his person. Who was she kidding he'd have something.

* * *

"GOT IT!"

Garrus' voice rang out victoriously. Such a sound pulled Thane from the meditation he'd been in. It had been the only means to keep himself calm in all of this. But now he was given hope. They had managed to connect to her. In only seconds he would hear her voice.

Carefully he moved himself over to the staircase. His entire body was trembling with anticipation. Her voice would put his mind at ease. And the others would dispatch themselves shortly to bring her home. All they needed was a location. Which they were seconds away from obtaining.

The sound of gun fire blasted over the communications suddenly. Joker's face suddenly drained of color. But returned the next moment when the voice of his beloved suddenly roared out. A gurgling came from what must have been her foe as her fist pounded into their body. Her small sharp gasp of pain didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Shepard! Spirits are you alright?"

"Garrus? Finally a bit of good luck." She sounded weary. "Think I passed your score finally."

"Look Joker told us everything I'm coming to help you, just tell me where you are."

"Excuse me who is this? You're on an unsecured channel. But doing so you're putting Commander Shepard in danger."

"In danger? Who the hell are you?" Garrus snapped back.

"That's Brooks. Brooks this is Garrus. Now play nice. I'm sending you the information Garrus."

"Right. We're coming for you Shepard. EDI, let's roll!"

"Siha."

"...Thane..." her voice instantly changed.

She was no longer the woman in charge giving orders. Rather she was his beloved. The woman whom he had seen when she was most vulnerable. And had taken to bed. No longer was she Commander Shepard. Upon hearing Thane's voice she became his Siha.

"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that your hand be steady, your aim true and your feet swift."

"...And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness." There was a soft giggle. "I love you Thane."

"And I love you."

He felt no more worry. She would return to him. All he had to do was wait for her. Of which he was more than happy to do. The others could get into combat. Thane would be here to tend to her wounds upon her return.

* * *

This was just getting tedious. Around every bloody corner there was more of them. Hell she'd JUST managed to get into the car lot and they were already swarming outside. There wasn't enough ammo in her gun to get through this. Two bullets left and like four of them. Alright fine she could take a hint.

Just had to hope her body would hold out during the use of Biotic powers. That's how it should have been. But not today. Seems that her friends arrived just in time. Well at least Garrus did. Because a few shots later and those who were outside were dealt with.

Honestly she just could not help the chuckle. Alright that had been really awesome. He earned that much of a compliment. And of course he had to go about being himself during this too.

"So having a bad day Shepard?"

"Something like that. Nice to see you."

"Same. Landing pad is over there, sadly it's behind a locked gate."

"It's always something right?"

"Nice outfit."

The woman paused looking over at her friend. Where'd that come from?

"Garrus?"

"Sorry never seen you in anything but a uniform. I bet Thane loves you in this dress."

"I think he liked it before I ripped the sleeves and skirt."

"It wasn't always that short?"

"Ah no...went to my knees. Not good for moving about."

"Understood. Also heard you fell through a fish tank."

"Please don't remind me. And no we didn't get to eat anything. Am I missing out?"

"Only a lot."

"Bastards." She sighed while attempting to open a door. "Right. Should've seen this coming." Her arms lifted with the gun hopefully this would be enough.

"Hold on." A talon armed hand touched her wrists gently. More than enough to make her lower her weapon. She was all for ideas right now. "Hi there." He knocked on the glass. "Could you open this up?"

Blue eyes quickly opened in shock. How in the world had she over looked the Volus just sitting there? She felt so stupid right now it wasn't even funny. Thank God for Garrus. His request was fulfilled a few second later. "Much appreciated."

"Please leave!"

Shepard's face said it all as they started to walk away.

"Didn't even see him. Thanks. I owe you a drink."

"Thank me later." Together they walked out to the landing pad. "This seems..."

"Almost too easy?" She never let her gaze leave the incoming skycar.

As if on cue the shuttle opened up. Just damn everything right now. She was so done with this. Too tired to move or think Shepard simply stood there. Garrus grabbed her firmly and pushed them both behind cover before any serious damage could be done. The look he gave her clearly questioned why she'd froze like that.

He had every right to question it. Right now she just felt so defeated, like she'd never get home. Up until the sound of shattering glass caused them both to look up. Wait a second...was that Wrex? Better question had he just ELBOW DROPPED that skycar?! She looked to her Turian friend asking silently if he was seeing this shit.

The answer came in a hastily nodded head. She looked back in time to watch her Krogan friend open the door of the skycar to toss one unlucky soul out. Then a second one kicked. Alright perhaps he was the unlucky one. First one hadn't been hit just dropped. Either way it was nice to see they wouldn't be pinned down by some brats who had a really big gun.

"Wrex. What in the world are you doing here?"

"Butting heads with the Council over Krogan expansion."

Oh, well that made sense. With shaking limbs she attempted to stand. Only to fail. A cry of pain and she crumpled under her own weight.

"Shepard!" Garrus caught her in his hand. "Spirits when were you going to say something about that?"

"About what?"

Her friend looked down at her leg. She didn't dare glance at it. If it was as bad as it felt well...it was a rather nasty sight. Her gaze lowered in shame. Right now she needed to be strong but her body was at its limit. Something he seemed to understand within the silence.

"Wrex. It's up to us. Shepard can't fight. We'll hold them off."

"Can't fight? ...Oh shit. That looks bad."

"It is. I was there when she got it. Damn grenade went off on her."

"And she's didn't loose the limb?" The Krogan grinned in delight. "She's earned a rest. C'mon let's show these whelps how it's done."

"Shepard sit here. Do something to stop that bleeding. We'll be home soon."

"Yeah. Bleeding right."

Once she had been set behind some cover her two friends leapt into the fight. Brought a smile to her face hearing them. It was just like old times. They two of them competing against each other for shots. Was a damn shame she wasn't with them. But Garrus was right the bleeding needed to be taken care of.

Was a pain she'd have to use her dress in order to do so. It was a nice little thing. Most likely one of the best articles of clothing she owned. Perhaps the only thing with a skirt now that she mulled over it. She clawed a bit more fabric off the bottom before having to resort to ripping some from what little of her sleeves remained. Would just be enough for her to wrap around herself once.

Meaning it was sort of useless. Well as wrapping at least. She could still press it against the open gash in opens of cleaning up the wound a bit. Oh look at that more glass. God this was just going to be hell getting all of it out. Liara was going to have a fit.

Gnashing her teeth together firmly she Specter yanked out another few small slivers from her open wound. After it just became too much of a bloody raw mess to touch. That settled it. EDI and Liara were going to have to work over the damn thing. And she had to hope Thane wouldn't be angry with her. Or worse relapse.

Strong arms scooped her up. Made her slightly wiggle. Up until the realization they belonged to Wrex sank in. Seems their ride was here. Liara and EDI were both in the small vehicle. Almost at once the two were tending to her. The men had been scolded into turning around.

"You have one slightly large shard of glass embedded in your leg." Liara looked up at her friend worriedly. "Shepard you need to know, this is going to sting."

"I know. Trust me I know."

"Alright. Here it goes."

There was nothing at first and then very suddenly...

"OH FU-!"


	8. Chapter 8

There was a stiffness in her she hadn't felt in some time. Last she remembered this way happened to be after waking up from the entire ordeal with the Monastery. Made sense however since both had to deal with her leg being the issue. Either way the Commander didn't let them help her back to her apartment. Her stubbornness insisted she walk on her own. At least the damn burn was taken care of now.

All the glass had been yanked out. A truly painful event of which she did not want to repeat. Ever. Then it'd been stitched closed, cleaned up, and finally wrapped up. With some very nice bandages she might add. They had the ointment Chakwas gave her already integrated into their weave.

Even if it was just Aloe vera it felt so bloody good to have.

By the time she tapped the door to open she was walking nearly perfectly. However that wasn't going to keep her from speaking with Thane. He would see the wrapping on her leg. The skirt was far too short to hide the burn this time. It was fine this way. She needed to be honest with him.

Hiding this injury had been wrong of her. After all he hadn't hid the fact he had Kepral's Syndrome when they first met. But here she was keeping this from him. She had no right to do that. He would always worry about her. Only because he loved her however.

Just like how she worried about him over exerting himself. Right it was time to face him. So with a deep breath Shepard entered her residence. Shockingly it was rather empty. Well at least in the front of the house. After all the bickering could be heard the moment the door slid open.

Limping slightly towards the noise was the only real choice she had. From the voice it sounded like...Brooks arguing with Liara. Well at least the others had gotten home safely. After landing she'd insisted upon walking around by herself. So she could get adjusted. They might not have liked the idea but didn't argue.

"You cannot be serious. the Commander needs to rest up." Liara snapped. "To send her out so soon after being attacked like that. Are you joking?"

"If we don't they could strike at the Commander again! This is our only shot."

"I'm not going to let you put the Commander in harms way. We don't know anything about you. Just what you claim."

"Excuse me? I helped Commander Shepard get home!"

"Only after using all of her Medi-gel. I won't remind you about how Shepard's leg looked."

"What did I just walk into?" She asked brow quirking. "More importantly when did Miranda get here? Also hello Miranda."

"Hello Shepard. Do you have any idea how worried you had me when I heard about the attack?"

"I'm alive."

"You risked your health. Because of a wound you didn't want your boyfriend to know about."

"Not getting into that with you. And seriously. I think I can think for myself girls. Now what's going on?"

"Yes the Commander can think for herself. She'll agree with me." Brooks huffed.

"The Commander isn't as reckless you are." Liara snipped.

God damn it. She was not enjoying the way they tossed that title around. It wasn't even her blasted name. Granted none of them even knew her name. But they could have asked her. Thane at least had been kind enough to give her a nickname.

"Oh yeah?! Well the Commander will want to get back at these bastards for shooting at her!"

"They what?!" Liara looked horrified. Then her face hardened in rage. "I will NOT let you hurt the Commander!"

" **THE COMMANDER HAS A FUCKING NAME YOU IDIOTS!** "

Almost at once she regretted having lost her temper. A hand flew to cover her mouth. And blue eyes turned to the ground. Now she'd done it. Why of all the things to happen when she was angry did that have to take place? In front of nearly all of those she considered her friends too.

"Did you just speak Russian?" Joker inquired first.

"I'm not sure I follow. What's Russian?" Wrex looked around. "Just sounded like a bunch of gibber to me."

"Alright so I'm not the only one. Commander why didn't you tell us you spoke Russian that's so cool."

"Because it goes far deeper than simply speaking it Joker." Her accent was faint but unmistakable. "Da. That was Russian."

"How much deeper can speaking Russian get?" Joker just offered a grin.

"How about being half Russian?" Came Shepard's answer in a flat tone.

"Alright that's a lot deeper than just picking it up in school." He had to confess.

"I worked very hard to hide this. It's been years since I've had a laps like this." She grumbled in annoyance. "Just...don't point it out and it'll go away."

"This wasn't mentioned in your files. Why didn't I know you were Russian?" Miranda looked utterly shocked. "I had everything! How did this slip past me?"

"How about the same way my name did? And I don't mean Shepard. I mean my first name."

True to her word the accent seemed to simply vanish. But the note of annoyance – or perhaps it was anger – still remained strong. Honestly she could understand a few of them not being curious. But for Miranda to not even know? Made her a bit upset frankly. Like all the cared about was her last name not her as a person.

"Perhaps you wish to tell us your name then. So we can use it."

Color touched her face. It would take a second for her to turn to face him. Once she did his hand placed itself upon her cheek. As if it were its rightful place. Not that anyone would depute that fact. When he spied the horrid mark upon her leg she withdrew from him in shame.

"Please don't hate me..." She begged in a hushed whisper.

"I could never hate you Siha. Tell me have you eaten?"

"Didn't even get past the drinks."

"Then perhaps before anything we at least get you something in your stomach." He cast his gaze to the others. "Can we at least agree on that?"

"Yes. It'll give us a chance to gather more information." Liara sounded a bit abashed. "I didn't even ask you if you were hungry. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey Commander what do you want us to call you?" Joker reminded her of her earlier outburst.

"Oh. Right. Hm." She tilted her head. "Vi. That'll be good for now."

"That was your name? And I thought Salarian's had funny names."

"It's a nickname Wrex. I'll tell you guys my full name some time later."

Thane simply remained unmoving. Holding her gaze while the others dispersed. That look in his gaze made her shift uneasily. How angry was he really with her? Or worried. He could have been either with ease honestly.

This was not how he deserved to find out about her wound. Shame filled her to the brim and she dared to open her mouth. Any explanation died in her throat. There was nothing she could say in order to justify what she'd done. So she simply sighed before hanging her head. Whatever happened next she more than deserved it.

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Siha that isn't an answer. However I accept your apology. Now would you please answer me?"

"Yes. I want to speak of it. Show you the full extent of the damage. But...it's best done in private."

"That bad?"

"Well no, yes, I don't know. Look it's just located mainly on my hip." She felt heat in her cheeks.

"Then perhaps we should tend to it now before anything else."

"Yeah. I'd like a chance to right the wrong I've done unto you Thane."

The easy part had been getting into her room. Now the hard part began. Showing him the true extent of the damage sustained in the blast. Including telling him it was a grenade. Everything had to be put into the open for him. No more hiding.

* * *

It had been a red raw mess. That was the only way Thane could even start to describe the burn upon her body. Despite her insisting it wasn't that bad he had to trust the sight before him rather than her words. Just this once. The wound had pulsated a bit of heat making him worry that it might have been infected. Thankfully that was quickly shot down.

Liara and EDI had placed several medications over the gaping wound on the skycar ride back to the apartment. Didn't stop his concern for even a second. When she confessed to him the wound had been made from a grenade while on Thessia Thane became aware of just how lucky she was. Honestly it was some form of blessing that the limb was still intact much less working to its full capability. Such a notion didn't sit well with him. Something about knowing he could have lost her just...just made his stomach twist in knots.

"Father?"

Thane blinked confused. How long had he simply stood there? If Kolyat was home it must have been late. Yet his Siha had not returned. Strange. They must have encountered issues at the dance.

"I didn't even hear you come in. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. And don't worry I just walked in the door." Kolyat glanced about. His brow knitted together. "Where is Shepard?"

"There was an attack on her life this evening. Right now she and the Normandy crew are out investigating it."

"And she left you here?"

"We agreed that remaining here was best for me. After all I'm still 'sick' and there will be men with guns after her."

"It just kills you not being at her side."

"Yes."

"You should tell her soon."

Really he should. After watching her verbally beat herself up over not telling him of the burn he felt a bit ashamed himself. They were both keeping secrets in one way or another. That really wasn't a healthy thing to do. However now that he had his son alone for a moment...there was something he'd been meaning to ask him. So when had asking a question become so awkward?

"Kolyat." he called not wishing to disturb his son should he be doing something important. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Is something wrong?" his son closed the refrigerator after pulling something out.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I simply wished your...opinion on a matter."

"That hardly sound ominous." A playful smile spread over his face. "Alright what's on your mind?"

"What do you think of Shepard? Not her work or anything with the War. But as a person."

"...She has a lot of old wounds." Thane blinked curiously. That had not been something he'd expected that his son might say. "Who doesn't however. That aside she's a good person."

"Do you feel safe around her?"

"Aside from when things are blowing up around her or shooting at her?" Alright point granted "Yes very safe."

"Kolyat you're not saying this simply to appease me are you?"

"Father...perhaps you would like to tell me what this is about rather than being cryptic?"

Alright he supposed that was fair. For some reason it was just so hard to voice his question. It was a simple one too. Some part of him worried his son might reject the idea entirely.

"I've been contemplating marrying again."

"To your Siha no doubt." Kolyat chuckled.

"Naturally." Thane shifted a small bit. "However I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable. If you would rather I not then..."

"Father just listen to me for a moment." Kolyat motioned for his father to take a seat at the sofa. Thane had to admit he couldn't have ever dared to see this outcome happening. "Do you love her?"

"I feel...tu-fira with her."

"That's a strong feeling. I'm certain she feels the same. I saw how much of an impact it had upon her when you were in the hospital. Seeing you like that it broke something in her." Kolyat turned to look his father in the eyes. "I want you to be happy. It's no surprise you feel this deeply for her. If marrying Shepard is what you desire, and what will make you happy, then do it."

"In doing so I won't create any hardships? I may love Shepard but I don't wish for you to feel pushed away."

His son gave a soft laugh.

"That's very thoughtful father. But I promise I won't. Shepard is a good woman. And I feel she'll do right by us both. No matter what you choose however I will stand by your side, as will your Siha I've no doubt."

"Thank you Kolyat." He gave stood up and hugged his child.

With his mind at ease Thane moved towards the bedroom. He had a few ideas as to what he might do. Each of them had to be contemplated thoroughly. While his Siha would have been perfectly fine with something spur of the moment. Thane desired to make it perfect. She deserved no less in his eyes.

He reached for his Datapad planning on searching for ideas only to stumble upon the unopened message. Curious he didn't recall expecting from anyone. And it couldn't be someone looking to hire him. After all he'd dropped off the radar for that line of work right after the crew had split up. It'd lead to six painfully silent months without the woman he loved. But they were together now and it was all that mattered.

So who was this from? He supposed there was only one way to find out. Clicking it open allowed him to get an idea of whom had contacted him. When that sank in the Drell eagerly read over the entire report he'd been sent. Blasted thing was so long, and every second he didn't see an end made him sick to his stomach. This was so stupidly important to him it was almost absurd.

However this was going to dictate the future he could give Vi and Kolyat. Thane could only hope for the best outcome possible. Upon reaching the end he hesitated.. heart pounding in his chest Thane wasn't sure if he was ready to read this. The text above had indicated nothing as to weather he was recovering or relapsing. That had been saved until the very end of a long winded thanks.

Swallowing the lump which had formed in his throat he scrolled down the last bit needed. He allowed himself all the time needed to absorb every word. Not a chance he'd risk interpreting this wrong. With a hammering heart and baited breath the last few words tumbled into his mind. Their meaning took hold quickly. Gods above...this was happening.

He could only smile as a slight bit of moisture gathered in his eyes.

"...A complete success..." He murmured to himself.

* * *

"That's enough!" A voice alerted Shepard's attention upwards. Damn it she knew bringing Brooks had been a bad idea. "Drop your weapons or this won't end well for her."

"You bitch." Brooks growled at her captor.

Loosing Books was one thing. But forgetting her crew and friends? No. that was inexcusable. The gun was put atop one of the desk tops near her. Well at least Brooks was let go even if it was none too kindly. This woman didn't scare her.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking you'll get away with this. Or be able to hide. Because I will find you. No matter where you scamper off too."

"Why would I hide?" She stepped out of the shadows.

Vi felt her heart stop at that very moment. Blue eyes widened in pure horror at the sight before her. No this just...it couldn't be. Not a chance in hell. The foe she was chasing this entire time. It had been...herself?

"A clone." her own voice whispered.

"Is this cycle always so strange?" Javik inquired aloud.

A leap and the clone was on ground level. From there she dared to approach Vi with no hesitation. The resemblance was uncanny. No doubt lingered in her mind. This woman...thing, whatever it was in fact her clone. Yet at the same time it wasn't her.

Too much anger was held in sight. Every step was powerful and willing to crush those who dare not move from her path. She knew who this woman was. And Gods help her she had hoped to never see her. Ever.

"I wasn't the only one they made was I?"

"No. All I was good for happened to be spare parts. You know in case you needed an arm or a lung. Once the Illusive man had you he didn't care about me any more."

"How did you survive then?"

"In a coma. Woke up six months ago. Learned to be Human while you locked up. Amazing what someone can do with enough neural implants."

Vi could only shake her head. That was truly disgusting to hear. How could she justify herself as being human? Or even Commander Shepard after admitting to that.

"You may be my clone. But you will never be me. Nor take my place."

"So sure about that?" A smirk twisted at the others lips.

"No one sent you to do this. So why bother trying to kill us?"

"Because I don't have YOUR memories! Would never fool my supposed friends. The ones who abandoned their duty to join the cult of Shepard." Vi clenched a fist at those words. "Like you, Garrus Vakarian. You're nothing more than a burnt-out cop past his prime."

"And you're just a pale imitation of the real thing!"

That was all she could stand for. A beautiful jab landed on the cheek of the offender. She was knocked onto her back where she blinked in shock at the sudden out burst.

" **Don't insult my friends you whimpering child.** "

" **What did you just say to me?** " The clone snarled as her gun was drawn.

Using pure biotic powers the hanging model of the Citadel came crashing down a split second later. Whatever this thing was looked at her in shock. Vi watched as she scrambled to her feet before vanishing out of sight. Not before issuing the order to kill them however. How typical of a coward. No matter this issue would resolve itself soon enough.

"Garrus. I need you up there sniping. Wrex! Javik! With me!" She bellowed as she loaded her previously discarded gun.

"You got it Vi." Garrus hustled off.

"What did you tell her Commander?" Javik apparently couldn't help but be curious.

"I told her to make the hunt interesting." Vi lied a venomous tone dripping into her words. "C'mon. Our prey is getting away Javik."

"Yes Commander."


	9. Chapter 9

Running away while sending mercenaries after them was hardly thrilling. Hell it wasn't even much of a challenge. If this was the extent of her supposed clones plans Vi found herself sorely disappointed. It didn't take much to have a proper plan in place. Really she did it all the time. On the fly even.

So if this thing wanted to even have a hope of passing as her it needed to step up its tactics. By at least ten fold. Even Javik was growing tired of the easily predictable tactics which were being tossed at them. Wrex was far too busy enjoying a chance to go on a killing spree to care much. And hey all the others seemed to be having a good time. But they were not her, nor did they even understand the workings of her inner mind.

Had they any inkling as to her though process at this very moment it was very likely they would have knocked her out. Or at least removed her from this mission. Impersonating her was one thing. Disgracing her name and intelligence by coming up with something as piss poor as this was another. It just struck a cord with her. A horrifically violent one for some reason. Vi hardly care to answer why at the moment.

All she craved was a bit of a challenge.

"Vi a bit of trouble came up. They've got us pinned down. Mind lending a hand?"

"On my way Garrus."

One swift the motion later she was over a tube then running down one of the ramps.

"We've got Shepard's squad surrounded!" A voice called over the comm.

"Like hell you do!" Vi snarled viciously before taking a shot.

The fool never had a chance. Not when her sights had been trained upon his head. His corpse flopped hard to the ground. Oddly it wasn't enough to draw the attention of the others. She remedied that rather quickly. With a biotic charge she collided a body into another. Together they staggered only to turn around and meet a swift end.

As the first fell down dead the second was not so lucky. Grabbed firmly he was placed in front of her as a shield. It would figure the other mercenaries didn't care if holes riddled the idiots body yet still he clung to life. With one hand Vi Slammed two men at once before returning to snap the neck of the one hostage in her hands. Silently she was thankful he had suffered. He'd done a stupid thing by agreeing to side with that bitch.

One more attempted to sneak in for an attack. Did he think himself sneaky up there? Damned fool was in black armor against steel colored metal. Javik seemed more than happy to take care of him with a simple shot. After she jerked her head for Wrex and he to climb the latter. Getting them out first was priority one.

A bullet pinged off her Inferno armor. Growling deeply the woman sent him flailing into the air before unloading five bullets into him. More closed in while she changed her clip. Not good even she could see the odds were against her now. Fighting was her only way out. And Gods help her if she died here. Vi wished hard that she'd have given Thane one more kiss before coming here.

"Hey ass holes!" James hollered.

"What the-?" her gaze turned upwards.

Holy. Crap. Was this happening? Apparently so. Because all ten of those who'd accompanied her were suddenly aiming their sights down upon the few who were attempting to kill Vi. Was damn loud and impressive.

Now clear to ascend the latter Shepard didn't hesitate in doing so.

"This is why I love hanging out with you guys! Why shoot something once when you can shoot it 46 more times?" Wrex sounded like a child in a candy store.

"Well that's what they get for messing with Shepard, they mess with us. Unless we're climbing a latter." James boasted.

"Spirits. Is anyone beside me and Tali going to see if Vi is alright?" Garrus asked.

"No. I already know she is." Answered Wrex.

"Shit sorry. You okay Lola?"

"Fine. Leg is burning a small bit." She grumbled. "Hell of an inconvenient time for it."

She hissed and growled through the pain while her body trembled. This was seriously going to be the biggest hurtle of them all. Pain medications would only last so long. And depending on them so heavily meant they'd stop working after a bit. But right now she needed something. Looking up she sighed.

"Glyph!"

"Yes Commander? How may I help you?"

"Apply the numbing gel please. Then return to following my clone."

"As you wish."

The side of her armor made a whirling sound before a splash of cold hit her skin. Though the effects took only seconds to Vi it seemed an eternity. With a content sigh she righted her back and nodded. Alright she was ready for this now.

"Shepard what was that?" Liara asked.

"I have a small bit of numbing gel on my leg. Pulling off armor and putting it on takes time. So I rigged mine to simply plop it on the burn via remote control. Of which is stored in Glyph. It's a one shot thing however. After this is gone I got nothing."

"How long will this last?"

"An hour tops. After that I'm useless. So we need to move and quick."

"Understood Commander. Same teams?"

"Same teams. Move out."

Didn't take long for them to find trouble again. Or perhaps trouble found those poor mercenaries. Either way they were dispatched easily enough. Though not before a few hilarious comments about Wrex were made. God she loved having him on the team again. After all no one taunted foes in the same way as he would.

And leave it to Javik to insult Glyph after one flub. Needless to say she snarked back at him. It earned the amusement of the Prothean and what she thought was perhaps his own version of flirting. When it came to him however she never could tell. Either way he at least vowed to remain silent after that exchange. Was a nice change in pace.

Seemed the mercenaries were starting to understand how wrong they'd been to oppose her team in the first place. Didn't mean they laid down their guns however. No, just attempted to use an Atlas on them. Ended in failure just as she figured it would. In total failure. Whatever happened next didn't matter with them racing against time every pointless battle meant one less second before she became incapacitated.

That drove her to do better. Kill quicker. Move faster. Anything to make up for lost ground. The stupid message given to her by Glyph from her clone only angered her. Little brat thought she could taunt her like this?

She would pay.

Her friends split up as they closed in. A poor move in her eyes. But she'd never speak that aloud. They were perfectly capable of doing whatever they believed to be best. Brooks however proved once more to be a liability. God why had she let this woman come again? Didn't matter.

What did however was the trap she'd very suddenly stepped into.

"This isn't good." She looked around. "No over ride I can see. What about you two?"

"Nothing." Wrex huffed.

"Agreed. Perhaps another method is best used to escape."

"Don't bother. You'll be joining your friends soon enough." Her clone explained. "I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. After all I've heard Iridium Vaults are very nice to be trapped in for well...forever."

"Doubtful. Others know about this."

"Do they? What says you Brooks?"

"Wouldn't know I don't work for them."

"Then who in the hell are you and what makes you so certain I won't hunt you down?"

"Well my name hardly matters. Don't keep it for more than a few days. However if the illusive man hasn't found me you won't."

"Cerberus?"

"Use to be. I put together the dossiers for your team. They were all mistakes."

"Take that back." Vi hissed clenching her fists.

"Hm. The Drell lover would defend aliens. You're just as big of a mistake Shepard." she shook her head. "All we ever needed was your Specter codes. Sad you had to survive that hit we had for you. Even with a gimp leg. Impressive really."

"I'm hardly impressed. There was a small doubt in my mind from the start. You come out of no where just in time to warn me? The only one I can speak to while I'm being hunted? You're piss poor at your job. So don't count me out just yet you idiots."

"Yet here you are. Caught in our trap."

"Am I?" Vi's voice became rather serious then. A smirk spread over her face, one which out matched the sneer her clone was giving them. "Perhaps I'm simply making this worth my while now."

She took one step closer to them her tone never wavering. "When I'm free I will find you. And I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Your screams will be the sweetest music I've heard in years." A low chuckle slipped past her lips a second step made it so she was nearly touching the blue barrier. "Not before I've had my fun drawing out this little game. I will teach you how to beg. Make you plead for mercy. Your little body will welcome death when I'm done with you both." The two looked at each other uncertainly. "But it'll never come. Every day will be a new hell for you. And death will be but a sweet paradise you can only dream about. So run. Get a head start while you can. Because now the true hunt has begun."

"Empty threats. I suppose that shouldn't shock me it's all you can do."

" **My threats are never empty child.** " Shepard answered coolly. "...Run..." She chuckled.

The clone seemed angry. Not that she cared. All that mattered was watching her leave. Brooks – or whoever – followed behind as if nothing more than a personal lap dog. Shepard stepped while the container shifted a bit. This would not hold her. Not now not ever.

"Didn't we use to win these things?" Wrex wondered aloud.

"It isn't over yet Wrex. Just allow me a moment please."

"Alright Shepard. You haven't lead me wrong so far."

Everything in her mind was a tornado of chaos. Those words she'd spoken. They weren't really what she wanted to do where they? Why did it seem like it was becoming harder and hard to keep this side of herself contained. Her will power just didn't seem to be enough these days. If the others had heard those words...Gods they would have been disgusted.

There was a split second where she felt the male behind her. He was clearly enjoying the moment before he acted. But what did the fool want now? Hands grabbed at her hard. One held her shoulder while its brother forced her head back. Her heart skipped a beat at the display of dominance he was forcing upon her right then. Perhaps this was how they treated women back in his cycle.

So then why did it excite her ever so slightly? God she was even more fucked up than she thought! Javik was just right there. His mouth hovering dangerously close to her own. She could feel his warm breath coming in heavy pants. Was...had she aroused him some how?

"Such beautiful words Commander." he whispered. "Too bad they were all hallow."

There was a second, where he dared to move in closer, that her mind curiously pondered what kissing him might have felt like. She saw how badly he desired it. And the tiniest bit of her was curious as well. Being unfaithful was something she could never do. Even if she was slowly slipping to become some murderous monster. She could however afford to tease him a little bit.

"I meant those words Javik. Every. Last. One." She answered.

Whatever rippled through out his entire form made her chuckle. Softly like velvet to his ears. She had no idea just how badly he wished to claim her as his own. The Drell could never do a warrior like this justice. Yet as she pushed herself away from him Javik realized the timing was poor. For the moment his desires would have to wait.

But not before so selfishly baiting a hook for the woman.

"Prove it."

"...Glyph."

"Yes Commander?"

"Unlock this thing at once. Then find and free the others. We've a target to hunt."

* * *

"You just fired me! Dishonorable discharge for conduct unbecoming! You kicked me off the ship with hardly enough time to grab my toothbrush." Traynor huffed at her.

"Cision pro mark 4 right? Uses mass effect fields to break up plaque I know this because I'm the real Shepard. That woman was a clone. Blame Cerberus, I'll explain later. Right now I need into the ship. Your toothbrush will be the key in helping me retake what rightfully is mine."

"It will?"

"What sort of Commander would I be if I didn't know my own ship had an emergency exit hatch? I've looked it over and trust me when I say I'll need the mass effect field your toothbrush generates."

"How can you remember all of this?"

"I'll explain that latter as well. Please Traynor." Shepard held out her hand. "On my word I'll get you a new one as soon as this is all over."

"You'll give her what she has coming to her?"

"And then some."

"I'll be allowed back on the ship?"

"Yes."

Traynor heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright. And good luck."

"Thanks."

That stupid clone had better be ready. Because this ended _now._


	10. Chapter 10

"A toothbrush. Really? If you'd told me that this morning I'd have said you were crazy."

"I know the feeling Wrex, but I had to work with what I had."

She held up a hand asking for silence. If they could still take these fools by surprise it would work better in their favor. The space was so hard to maneuver in made Shepard curious if they'd built it for a Keeper rather than Humans and Aliens. Quickly glancing back allowed her to check on her two teammates. Both offered some form of assurance they were good to go. Before anything else was done Shepard quickly adjusted her gun.

A flash of red told her the incendiary bullets were ready to go.

"Alright get a patrol going. We need to find Shepard. The real one."

Carefully...slowly...just about there.

"Hey what'd she mean by 'slow her down'? Are we allowed to kill her? Because I thought she wanted to do that herself."

"She said that because we're nothing but cannon fodder in her eyes."

"Oh. Well...shit."

One started to walk in front of them. And all at once the attack began. No sooner had the hatch popped open did one poor fool have a bullet in his leg. When another turned he was quickly silenced by a shot to head from Javik. Vi rolled out of the way taking cover right away. As she busied herself with ending the man she'd shot Wrex came charging out from the depths of the passage.

Needless to say Vi cringed at the sound of whatever popped. The mercenary had at least died instantly. Well, she hoped. A drone exploding right next to her certainly got her attention. Reminded her to be distracted later. When she could afford a second to be.

"Get Shepard!"

"I got the bitch!"

A swift Pull from her and the one defense the man had was gone. He attempted to retreat. It wasn't fast enough. Her own fist crashed into his chest while pulsing with Biotic power. So much for him having her. When the bang went off she felt something hit her left arm.

Sniper. Damn it she hated them. And in such close quarters this was going to be difficult. Thankfully it'd only grazed her arm. She'd need to send the armor in for repairs but there wasn't any blood. Yet.

When they popped up a second time it was their end. Her Prothean friend made certain of that much. As Wrex harassed the last two or so living obstacles in her way Vi took a moment to over look everything. The ship was a disaster zone. Alright maybe not that bad but it was a huge mess. Not to mention...oh no!

Shepard hurried over to the glass cage. There was thankfully no damage to it. But the poor little hamster inside was terrified. Removing her glove Vi hushed her pet. His pink little nose poked out of the wooden home he had. Upon realizing it was her a tiny head peeked out.

"Hey little man. Mom's here. It's alright." She reassured while petting his head. "You're so brave. Just hold on a little longer."

At least the clone had done something right. Left the pellets next to the cage. Even if there wasn't time she still filled up his bowl. A Datapad captured her attention while he ran around her fingers looking for more pats. That bitch was going down. Messing with her hamster was unacceptable.

"Shepard we gonna take care of this?"

"Yeah. Sorry Wrex just taking care of Chip here."

"Chip?"

"His fur pattern looks like a chipmunk. It's an Earth animal." She shrugged and put the tank lid back on. "Never said I was good at naming pets."

Her hand tapped the elevator door. Time to head to to Cargo bay. And end this. Once the other two were on Vi tapped the proper button. A knot settled firmly in her stomach during the short ride down.

"Commander at times like this my people had an ancient saying. Kill her."

"Catchy. I like it."

Her father had a saying as well. And at the moment it felt right. As her trusty M-37 Falcon was leveled she heard the echo of her father's voice. He'd spoken it only once, moments before those damn slavers came for them. But she understood the meaning behind those words. And now she partly felt they echoed within her.

 _Beware the kind ones who cease having reason to be so._

The door slid open a split second after a ding. This time Vi stepped out carefully. Knowing the other was around here some place gave her reason to be weary. Two steps out and the other had not shown yet. It screamed trap to her. Sadly there was nothing else she could do ay this point in time. Not until her foe showed herself.

Which happened two more steps later. Stepping out from behind cover she now stood clad in blue N7 armor. The gun in her hands didn't spook Vi. This was her ship, her home, she would win here. And things would be perfect again. That was the vow Shepard made to herself.

"Disgusting." Vi remarked.

One well aimed shot from her Falcon made the clone fire right back at her. But not before she took cover behind some crates. James wasn't going to be happy. Looks like the clone had messed with those. He'd just gotten the weights how he liked them. According to when she'd last spoken to him.

"You want to stop shooting up my ship?"

"It's not yours. It will NEVER be yours."

"Once your dead it will be. After all I've taken everything else from you."

"That's where your wrong."

"What?"

"I have something you can't ever take from me. And the moment you even tried? Everyone would know you're a fake." Vi moved silently closer. "But you can't even hope to fool anyone. Not Hackett, not even Anderson!"

It came at no shock that the clone had moved. That was the smart thing. The stupid thing however came in the form of openly attacking her. From her peripheral vision Vi saw the attack coming. Rather than humor her with a contest to see who was stronger Vi sent a powerful burst of Biotic power into the clone's face. She had to abandon her foolish notion of attack in order to stay safe.

This clone was a stain on the universe. Vi was the superior one here. And she was going to prove it here. Like a switch had been flipped Shepard was suddenly a different woman. Something about her eyes gave it away but the Clone foolishly ignored the clear warning. It would be her last mistake.

"Hatchet squad to the-!"

"Wrex." She interjected.

He needed nothing more than that. Her Krogan friend rushed Brooks with no hesitation. Seems the order had gone through regardless. So it seemed more little toys came to play then. Giving a smirk to Javik and picking up a grenade or two she hoped he understood her devious plan. A silent nod was her answer.

Four seemed plentiful enough. All were opened extremely quick before tossed into the air. Javik stood and sent them flying into foes with precise pulsations of Biotic power. Enough to lodge them in the armor but not kill them. Needless to say the fools had a panic fest rather quickly. Shepard only found herself able to smirk when they exploded into tiny chunks.

How thoughtful of them. They'd managed to take out some others upon detonating. The few remaining could only look at her. Questioning if this happened to be worth while. An icy glare sent them scampering away. Good now she could settle this with an old fashion ass kicking.

"What the hell? Get back and fight!" The clone roared.

"Oh shut up. Let the children play while the adults talk." Vi chuckled. "Come now. Why don't you prove that you can be me. Put the gun down and let's settle this with fists."

"Shut up you stupid bitch. Like you'd ever really do that."

"I would. But then again if you're me then you'd know I'm a boxer." Both guns were plopped to the ground in favor of lifting up her fists. "Come now lone wolf. This shouldn't even be a challenge for you."

Easier than originally thought. After her gun was tossed to the ground the other woman charged her. Child's play. One swift round house kick to the side later Shepard advanced upon the clone. Such a sloppy punch. No form.

That was fine. Vi had more than enough form for them both. Leaning back gave her the edge needed. Countering was as simple as launching a right hook to the bitch's face. Hadn't broken anything yet. What a shame. It needed to change.

Clone never stood a chance. Not when there was so much pent up anger needing to be vented. Her boot hit dead center of the chest of her foe. They wobbled, reeled from the impact. It was followed up with an uppercut. Shockingly that missed only by chance.

The ship jerked violently enough that both fell down. Grumbling to herself Shepard cast her gaze to her friends. They were fine. Had Brooks and some cowering CAT6 members on the ropes. Good at least she could return focus back to her match with the faker. Wait the hell had she slunk off too?

"God damn it." Vi muttered while standing.

"Commander Normandy is prepping for a FTL jump."

"Alright thanks for the warning Cortez."

"Can you get to the cockpit like oh soon?"

"Joker bit busy in the shuttle bay right now."

"Rodger. Give her an ass kicking for touching my ship."

"With pleasure."

"Lola you there?"

"Give me some good news James."

"Was a bit rough but we cut disabled their tech. I hope it helps Shepard."

"It will. Thanks Tali – FUCK!"

"Lola! Hey you okay?!"

Using a weapon. What a stupid cowardice move that was. More so it had actually hit. That perhaps was the most aggravating part.

"I will be." Vi seethed.

A fist covered in Biotic power was the next thing she used. Cracking it against the skull of her foe Shepard's counter attack was relentless. Uppercut, dodge jab, weave out of the way, flurry, shift to the side...knock the bitch on her ass with a boot. It all felt so damn satisfying. There was no waiting for her to recover this time. Oh no Vi learned not to give her a moment.

A handful of red hair was yanked back. Whatever protests came from her mouth bounced off deafened ears. Rage fueled her every action. And the demand to state her blood lust pulsed heavily within her vanes. Yet despite feeling like an unstoppable fortress of fuck you Shepard could not ignore one thing. Pain.

It came on fast and heavy. The throbbing in her leg clawed at her brain demanding attention. Of which it got nearly instantly. Her limb quaked and gave out a second later. Had it already been a damn hour? Crap she'd forgotten to pay attention then.

With a quick glance she realized it was a bit more than that. Someone had gotten the very large balls to shoot her in the leg. Not near her hip thankfully. But on her thigh. Given how her burn nearly reached her knee well the bastard had incapacitated her. Damn she'd almost forgotten how much being shot hurt.

"You should have died at that damn sushi place!" Brooks yelled from her positioning half way across the room.

Her clone understood the reason for hesitation. Tables were turned far too quickly for Shepard's liking. But something always had to happen didn't it? One second she was being pressed against something by her clone's knee. And the next she was tumbling. Apparently so was her clone.

What'd happened? Right now she didn't want to think about it. What was important happened to be keeping the hands from around her throat. Well and stop falling. Open air blasted all around as the duo tangled with each other still. It wasn't until Shepard finally got the upper hand and pinned the other woman under her did things start to come together.

The Kodiak was no longer in side the ship. Which explained where they were right now. Seeing as how someone forgot to make sure the door closed behind it. One arm was used to keep her target still before a punch knocked at her face. Then a second. When the punch collided hard into her leg – the one screaming in pain – she relented a bit.

Gave an opening for the boot to her chest. Shepard felt a bit too close to the edge for comfort. Given how she could look ever so slightly to the side and see the Citadel below her? Oh yeah damn right she felt her heart stop. Had every right too. If she carefully scooted back everything would be fine.

Or hey, you know, the ship shake causing her to nearly fall. Either was alright she supposed. At least there was a bit of silver lining here so to speak. Her thieving clone was about to fall too. In panicked silence the two of them struggled to keep hold. All Shepard could do was beg the Gods that she come out of this alright.

Dying like this...it scared her.

"What makes you so damn special? I mean look at you. Why you and not me?!" the other woman spat.

"Hand on Shepard!" Wrex called out.

"Don't you dare let go Commander!" Javik ordered.

A smile crossed her lips. To see the two of them work together so selflessly. It made her nearly cry. Javik's hand was a welcoming. Made her feel safe and protected. Even if he could be the biggest jerk sometimes.

"We've got ya!" Wrex grunted as he began to pull them up.

Yes. They did.

Even with a throbbing leg. And blood pooling from the wound onto the metal platform she knew everything would be alright. Half expecting to see her clone up with her Vi glanced about. Where was Brooks? She wasn't here. Turning to face her helpless adversary Shepard extended her hand.

"Javik, Wrex! Make sure I don't fall!"

"Are you crazy? You're going to save her?"

"Do as I say!"

Neither dares speak against her again. A hand was pressed right up against those clinging for life at the end of metal. Encompassing her wrist with both hands Shepard began to pull the clone up.

"C'mon. Work with me! We'll get you out of this I promise."

"So I can live in your shadow? Fuck you."

The combat knife plunged right into her left hand. In that instant Shepard was forced to let go. And with her mind straight once more she really didn't want to. Not when she honestly held hope that she could have helped the misguided soul. Now there was nothing she could do. Failure it seemed had indeed been an option.

Not that she had to like it.

* * *

Damage was minimal. At least there was that. Other wise however they would need to do a bit of moving things around. Nothing more. The entire time she had been scolded into sitting down so they could take care of her wounds. She should have gotten use to being patched up by now oddly enough however she wasn't.

Vi always wanted to help out and get things done. With a bit of numbing gel she should have been fine. Thankfully the bullet hadn't gone very deep. Her armor had done it's job nicely. The stab on the other hand was a bit deeper. Not enough to hinder her but she did need some stitches.

"They overloaded the heat diffusion system firing at us. I know you were busy so I'll just tell you know shuttle guy did some crazy stunt flying to keep us alive. It was super awesome."

"Was nice to fly something a bit more maneuverable."

"EDI in control?"

"Fully. Thank you for asking Shepard."

"That's good. ...How about any survivors?"

"A crap pilot and her."

"I'm certain we can work something out. Perhaps some Intel on Cerberus?" Brooks smiled.

"Pardon me if I don't believe you."

"Admit it you'll miss me."

Her escape attempt had been rather mundane. Not to mention expected. What wasn't however happened to be who shot her. With no hesitation and quick aim Shepard put a bullet through the back of her head. A wave of uneasy silence settled in around them. Rather than speak about it however she simply stood up and left.

* * *

Stifling a yawn Kolyat shuffled into the kitchen. It was such a late hour he never imagined meeting another soul. So it came as a small shock to realize that Shepard was also awake. She looked a bit disheveled. With how she was hunched up on the sofa he slightly worried something might be wrong. At the same time if she desired to be alone he didn't want to intrude upon that.

"Um...Shepard? Or would you rather Vi?" Kolyat asked gently.

Her reaction was instant. Looking over at him so quickly gave him the impression that he'd spooked her. Which really had not been his plan.

"Kolyat." she pulled her hair back. "Oh Gods. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me I promise. Came to get some water."

There was a robotic nod from her. Gods above what had happened to her? When the crew had come home she had not been with them. All attempts to reach her on her comm was fruitless. Wasn't until his father used his Omni-tool to message her was there any answer. Seems that she desired time alone.

It had sat ill with his father. Having heard of what happened made him worried. They'd hardly been here two days and things like this were happening. Kolyat supposed it was only natural Thane grew concerned as the hours passed. The older Drell had wanted to be awake when his Siha returned. But sleep claimed him sometime in the early morning hours.

Speaking of which what time was it? Kolyat did a quick check. Yikes, she'd been out until nearly six am. Perhaps it was a good thing his father hadn't managed to keep awake. However did present him with some time with her. And there had been a question nagging in the back of his mind...

"Shepard can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about your relationship."

She seemed to react to that. Color touched her cheeks for a soft moment.

"Uh, what did you want to know?"

"What are your feelings towards my father?"

Out of everything he could have asked Kolyat managed to give her the curve ball. It should have been as easy as saying that she loved Thane. In truth however it went so far deeper than that. Being near him made her want to be a better person. And finally toss away the darkness which lived on in her heart. His words were echoes of words her father had spoken to her about power.

How making things right was important. And that her power should be used for helping rather than bulling. Such an idea was beautiful to her. Maybe that is what helped her fall for him so easily. His willingness to speak at lengths over such things. And to even teach her how to live as he did.

"Not pulling any punches are you kid?" she asked with a grin. "Wish I could just say something easy. Like I love him. And be done with it. But I can't. Because what I feel for your father goes so...so much deeper than that."

"It does?"

"Well I feel like that yeah. Thane is...an amazing man. When I came back from the dead I didn't want to be close to people. After seeing how angry Kaidan got at me I...just never wanted to see any of my old friends again." there was a sigh from her. "So I resigned myself to be a loner. My folks were dead, and I was all that was left. Frankly I'd resigned myself to die alone or at least with someone cursing my name."

"My father chanced that?"

"So very much. He was kind to me. Collected and calm when we spoke. Made me feel ashamed when ever I would loose my cool. I mean...he was dying. But still he managed to be polite."

"It sounds like you really fell hard."

"I did. And truthfully it scared me. He was...is technically my first anything really. When he had you back in his life I didn't want to complicate things so I tried my best to stay away. But in the end I just couldn't." A wave of color hit her face. "I didn't just fall in love with your father. I fell in love with his ideas, with his life style, hell I even grew to enjoy the thought of you being with us so we could do things as well a family. Selfish I know. But I wanted to be a part of his entire life if he'd give me the chance. Because being with your father gave me the courage to be a better person."

"Tu-fira..." Kolyat mused quietly.

"Anyways. To answer your question the short answer is...yes I love him with everything I am. And to see him like this kills me. Kolyat. I wish I could give him some of my life...just so he could be with me longer."

"Thank you for being honest with me Shepard. I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't. I promise. But I think I'm going to get some sleep now. God knows I could use it."

"I think we both could. Later today Vi."

"Yeah. Sleep well."

Silently he watched her ascend the stairs. Oddly enough he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I will...mother." He whispered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

A small hiss escaped from those soft lips. While it pained to hear such a sound from his beloved they both knew this needed to be done. After the events of yesterday all the work from the day prior had just seemingly gone down the drain. Thankfully this had not been his first time caring for wounds in his life time. Between the two of them – she handing him the necessary tools – everything was taken care of with ease. Once wrapped properly he didn't hesitate in showering the burn in kisses.

"...Thane..."

Why others would only hear her embarrassment he heard something more. It stirred a warm powerful need within Thane. Once more he dared to kiss her. This time however it was upon the skin right above her newly wrapped hip. A soft rasping breath clued him into what he'd already assumed with her. Seems he had been unknowingly neglecting his Siha's desires, a mistake which he aimed to correct.

 **[Removed to make sure I don't get in trouble.]**

"That was a mean trick Thane."

"I was lead to believe you rather enjoyed it Siha."

"I ought to get some payback."

"Or rest. Your burn was starting to hurt you."

"Had hoped you wouldn't notice that."

"What sort of assassin would I be had that slipped past me?"

The two shared a laugh between them. Thane delicately brushed some strands of crimson from her face before his hand was captured by hers. He watched how she nuzzled into it before kissing each finger tip. If he was attempting to persuade him into changing his mind. It wouldn't be happening. Rest was the best thing for her. Of which he let her know with a single look.

"Commander I do hate to bother you but it appears Kolyat is home." Glyph waltzed right into the room.

"But I didn't hear the door open." A questioning look turned to him.

"Nor I."

"WE'RE HOME!" A boisterous voice boomed.

"That's not Kolyat's voice." Thane quickly eased out of the bed to make himself decent.

"Kolyat has also brought friends with him. What would you like me to do?"

"Well that explains that much I suppose." She began to heave herself out of the bed.

"Siha rest. I will take care of things while you do so."

The Human found herself eased back into the bed and covers tossed over her still nude form. It was pointless to argue with him. Something she knew even if it was never voiced.

"Alright. I'll rest. There should be some video games down there. And enough food. You remember where the stuff safe for Turian's is right?"

"Yes. Garrus and I went over that so there would be no mix ups." A final kiss was delivered to her forehead. "Just rest Vi. You've already done so much. Time for you to relax."

"Yes dear." She chuckled.

Now dressed Thane decided to greet the company his son had brought home with him. No sooner had he gotten half way down the flight of stairs did he pause. This was a very interesting sight to behold. Kolyat being held captive by not only a Krogan but a Turian. Meanwhile a perfectly well mannered Salarian was looking at the piano with a curious glint in her eyes. What an interesting group his son had fallen into.

"Father." Kolyat abruptly shattered what silence had taken over.

"I thought you said your folks were dead." The Krogan turned suspicious eye towards Thane.

"Kesh you idiot he said his mom was dead. Never talked about his father." The Turian rolled his eyes. "Pleasure to meet you, uh...sir? I'm Viktor this is Kesh, and the shy little guy back there is Rilt. We just thought we'd come and visit Kolyat's humble abode if that's alright."

"More like they followed me all the way here after I said I couldn't hang out." Kolyat grumbled.

As Viktor feigned shock over such words Thane found himself rather amused with the entire ordeal. Clearly despite annoying Kolyat he didn't mind calling them friends. After all he hadn't dared correct the other man on that. Just how they got here. Kesh seemed to greet him with a hardy grin as Rilt simply looked upon the older Drell with a hint of worry. Clearly he didn't want to intrude.

"Sir, i-it is alright for us to be here yes?" Rilt touched the tips of his fingers together. "We mean no disrespect after all."

"You needn't worry. I'm more than pleased to finally meet Kolyat's friends. Even if the method was unorthodox."

"Highly." His son would correct finally freeing himself from the grasp of the Krogan. "But they're here now. Guys, Thane Krios, my father."

Each offered their own personal greeting to him. It was at that time Kolyat's brows knitted together in concern. Curious this was very unlike him, was something bothering him?

"Kolyat?"

"Uh, not to pry but where is she?"

Ah, so he simply was curious as to Shepard's location.

"She?" Viktor's mandibles flexed curiously. "She who?"

Thane beckoned his son close, leaning in so as to whisper to him.

"Resting. And I'd prefer if she remained as such."

"That bad?"

"To some degree." He pulled back and spoke normally. "However I wish to step out for a bit."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"No. I'm simply making plans for this evening." An understanding nod came from his son. "I assume I can count on you four to remain here without becoming too rowdy."

"Absolutely sir. Not to worry." Rilt quickly spoke up. "We'll be mindful while you're gone."

"Feel free to make yourself at home. Snacks are in the kitchen and refrigerator. They are even labeled so no one ingests anything toxic to them." A hand motioned towards the large screen in the wall. "A game system is over there should you desire to play so. Other wise the arcade isn't far from here."

"We'll be fine dad. Promise. You go take care of things."

"Hopefully I won't be too long."

"No need mister Krios take your time."

* * *

"Damn it! How the hell do you keep winning?" Viktor tossed the controller down in frustration. "Seriously this is bullshit."

"Maybe I'm just better than you is all." Kolyat smirked around his soda.

"Or maybe you have no life." The Turian grumbled.

"Well we can't exactly say that since there's a woman in the house." Kesh causally reminded them all. "I mean he's apparently been busy enough to bag a woman."

The young Drell groaned as he rolled his eyes. Figured Kesh hadn't forgotten about it. Unlike Viktor he wasn't as easily distracted by a simple challenge like video games. Eyes like rubies lit up in delight at these words. Oh Gods here it came.

"That's right, I totally forgot in my quest to kick his ass. But you said 'she'. Who is she?"

"None of your damn business."

"Sounds like a woman who we need to meet then." Kesh smirked.

"Is she at least nice?" Rilt blinked before turning from from them his face burning. "Sorry you said it was none of our business."

"She is. I promise Rilt."

"So there is a girl! Atta boy Rilt, thanks for getting information for me." Viktor praised.

Kolyat shot a nasty look towards the purple Turian. Instantly the Dark green Salarian was floundering with his words.

"B-but I ...I didn't -! I'm so sorry Kolyat."

"It's fine Rilt I know you weren't working with them." The soda can was once more lifted towards his lips.

"Kolyat. I hate to intrude upon your time with your friends. But I would like to update you as to Vi's status." Glyph popped up a second later.

Eyes going wide Kolyat knew what his friends would be planning. He attempted to react, only to find two different hands flung over his mouth to silence him. Kesh quickly subdued him with his other arm rendering all his struggling to be in vain. Rilt – thank the gods for him – caught the half empty beverage before it could splash all over the carpet. Oh he'd make sure these two got what was coming to them after this was all over with. For the moment however with Kesh and Viktor both silencing him he could do little more than watch everything unfold around him.

"So Vi is her name huh? Nice ring to it." His gem colored eyes turned towards Glyph. "Hi there. I'm Viktor."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Glyph. My purpose is to help Vi and Doctor T'Soni however possible."

"Awfully nice of you. Now what was this about Vi?"

"My scanners indicate she is coming out of her sleep cycle shortly."

"Is that so? Well someone should be there to greet her when she wakes up."

The mischievous grin that stretched over his face meant the young male was planning something. An Kolyat had an inkling as to what. They were still under the impression Vi was **his** girlfriend for some stupid reason. And if he knew anything about Viktor it happened to be that the bastard couldn't help but trying to smooth talk women he found attractive. Try as he might to yank free from the single Krogan arm around him it just wasn't happening. Nor could he seem to pull away from the two alien hands that covered his mouth.

Oh this was going to end so poorly it wasn't even funny...

"Certainly. The Commander is located in the room to the right once you get to the top of the stairs." Glyph turned to face the steps in question.

Looking rather pleased with himself Viktor acceded the stairs rather quickly. Clearly he was eager to meet this supposed mysterious 'lady friend' of Kolyat's.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that Viktor. I mean she's just going to be waking up. And she won't have any idea who you ware."

Thank whatever divine being for Rilt. He at least had a mind ninety percent of the time. Which was more than he could say for Viktor who was currently waving aside the others concern. Did he think this was a damn game? What was he saying, this was Viktor he was talking about. Again this was going to end so poorly.

* * *

As Vi slowly drifted back into the world of the living she lay there on her stomach for several moments. Blinking away the last remains of her much needed slumber while her mind began to function properly once again. Damn. Thane wasn't here cuddling her as she had somewhat hoped for. But that was alright Kolyat had come home with some friends so they most likely were engaged in something at this very moment. Knowing the younger Drell had brought company home caused a smile to grace her lips.

Thane had always been so concerned for his son, worrying about this and that constantly. She thought it was amusing to see him play the roll of a mother hen despite being a man. With her body awake at last the red haired woman sat up wrapping herself up in the sheet as she did so. Once adjusted comfortably atop the bed Vi took the time to stretch so the blood could get pumping more effectively. Much to her delight a few small pops echoed from her spine in the process. Just as Shepard went to stand it dawned upon her there was a figure in her doorway, a second latter confirmed she did not in fact know the Turian at all.

No clan markings upon his face meant he was young right? Though he was nearly the same height as Garrus. Perhaps he was a fugitive and wished to remain undetected then. Until she knew for certain all of this was simply pure speculation. However there was one thing she knew, that was the obvious signs of him over looking her with unhidden satisfaction. Lovely she was dealing with a pervert.

"Didn't think Kolyat would be into Humans." That grin told her he wasn't going to gripe about it however. "So Vi huh? Nice name. Perhaps you'd be willing to spend some time getting to know me?"

Her answer came in the swift withdrawal of the M-11 Suppressor pistol from under her pillow. Witch was then be trained upon the purple Turian. Upon realizing this was not going in his favor he held both hands up showing he was unarmed. Though his eyes never tore away from the weapon being pointed at him.

"Where is Kolyat." She might as well make sure her reason to shoot – if need be – was a valid one.

"Downstairs ma'am."

"Good. Is he hurt?"

"If he is I didn't do it. But Kesh isn't that big of a brute."

"That's good to hear. If anything happens to Kolyat I'm going to be very disappointed."

Vi stood making sure to bring the sheet with her. Dressing herself would have to wait, right now she wanted to make sure Kolyat was unharmed. Though she had an inkling this was simply a prank of sorts between friends gone wrong it never hurt to check. Now on her feet she motioned with the gun for him to head back downstairs. He did so with no objections though he never lowered his hands. Clearly this one hadn't had a lot of weapons training other wise he would have called her bluff.

After all the Suppressor was empty.

No sooner had she started to descend the steps did her eyes catch a glimpse of Kolyat. Poor fellow was being held down by a young Krogan on the sofa. From the ire in his eyes it was very clear he was attempting to wrestle free but having little luck with it.

"Uh, Kesh why don't you let go of our pal there? I'd really like to not be shot." A nervous laugh accompanied those words.

Piercing blue eyes turned towards the duo while they neared the bottom of the steps. Green armor still, he was clearly young by his people though she doubted that meant much. He was still rather bulky after all. Though Kesh quickly snorted his disapproval at those words. It caused Shepard to quirk a brow while turning to him now that she was on the main floor. Did this young Krogan mean to harm Kolyat?

"Bah. What's a Human going to do to me?"

Oh. Now she understood.

"Don't make me headbutt you. I've done it before to Krogan twice your size."

"Hm. I approve of her spunk."

Kolyat was released a moment later. He groaned and worked a spot on his neck as he shot the Turian a rather annoyed look. Vi became aware of the Salarian who'd been quietly sitting there about that moment. Nice to see at least one of these boys was well behaved. Though this made her wonder where Thane was. He'd ventured down her as she was drifting off to sleep after all. And given how these were not hostile enemies nor wished to do harm it was clear they were not responsible for the lack of Thane.

"Kolyat, where is your father?"

"He stepped out. Said he had some business to take care of." A pop came from his neck. "Much better. He'll be back soon I'm sure of it. Anyways Kesh, Viktor and Rilt. Vi my friends."

"Pleasure. And for the record I am not his girlfriend. I'm Thane's."

"...Dude your dad has a good taste."

"Oh my god Viktor can you not?" A hand covered the Drell's face as he attempted to hide his burning cheeks. "Sorry Vi."

"It's fine. Earth saying: Boys will be boys. However I'm actually shocked they aren't clamoring for my autograph."

"Why would we do that?" Viktor seemed baffled.

"Y...you don't know who she really is do you Viktor?" Rilt asked in a slightly hushed voice. "Well I won't say anything. But it's an honor to meet you ma'am."

There handshake was short lived since Glyph zoomed into the room.

"Did you rest well Commander?" It inquired. "I was just about to awaken you."

"Why is that?"

"Doctor T'Soni informed me of her arrival – along with several others – nearly half an hour ago. I wanted to make sure you had a chance to dress before they arrived."

"Uh...how long do I have?"

"They should be here in approximately..." The front door opening followed by Jack letting out a whooping holler was very telling. "Now."

"God damn it Glyph."

Knowing there was no time now the Commander hugged the sheet close to her form and braced to meet with her crew.

"Welcome back Doctor T'Soni! I have the reports you've asked for. They are currently awaiting your review on your terminal. Thane has left the house in order to take care of personal business while the Commander remained here sleeping. And Kolyat has invited friends over."

"Thank you for the update Glyph. Where is Shepard now?"

"In the living room. She did not have adequate time to get dressed."

"Oh dear."

"No shit? This I have to see. C'mon out Shepard you know if you run it'll make things worse!" Jack laughed.

"As if I'd run from you Jack. And please. It's Vi not Shepard remember?"

Viktor looked utterly flabbergasted at the words he was hearing. Though Vi would address this later, right now she simply stepped into sight with no shame. The biotic teacher had little shame in laughing at the sight before her. But Shepard took it all in stride simply rolling her eyes and chuckling a bit. After all she must have been quite the sight for her friends to behold.

"Don't look so bad Lola. Hem it in a few spots and you've got a kick ass dress."

"Something to keep in mind then I suppose. However I'll go change rather quickly if it's all the same to you."

"Yeah go get yourself ready. Party will be starting soon." Wrex heaved a large box onto one of the kitchen counters.

"...Party?" A silence over took the group. "What party?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? No one told you." Jack rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Right. Since you scored a nice victory and we're on down time we all figured a party would be the perfect way to loosen up."

"Oh...yeah. Hey that works. I didn't even think of something like that."

"Well you were a bit preoccupied with other things. Such as recovering. And keeping secrets from your boyfriend." Miranda's voice instantly soured what mood Shepard had.

"Who the hell invited you Cheerleader? Because it sure as fuck wasn't me."

"I need an invitation to check up on Shepard?"

She wanted to remark with scolding words. Was she really still viewing Vi as an investment or some sort of unfinished project? It was a thought which made her stomach churn in rage. Opening her mouth the words never came. Not because she faltered but because another spoke up.

"Are you worried about her as a friend or a test subject Lawson?" Thane's voice was calm but cut like a blade. "Because I very much doubt Shepard enjoys you looking down upon her in such a manor."

"Funny. I don't recall needing your permission assassin."

"When it comes to my Siha you do. She's a living being. Not some pet project for you."

"Welcome back Thane. I trust your personal business went well?"

"Very. Thank you Glyph. Siha?"

"Y-yes?"

"May I speak to you in private?" He offered a hand. "Perhaps in our room even."

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Is everything alright Ms. Lawson?"

The perfect biotic clearly disliked being halted as she had. But there was no comment or argument from her to openly admit it. Vi honestly didn't like the way things had turned so hostile in the blink of an eye. Couldn't they just get along for once? Honestly wasn't so hard hell she was just going to ask Miranda to stop looking at her like a puzzle needing to be solved. Not...whatever Thane had done.

On the other hand it was rather thrilling to see him so protective of her. Made her heart skip a beat. With no objections the two returned to her room.

"Your dad is bedding THE Commander Shepard?!"

The last sound Vi would hear before the door closed was Kolyat's hand slapping his forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

[Authors Notes: Text in _Italic and **bold**_ means it is coming from the TV.]

Thane's dark gaze lingered over the room bustling with life and hushed chatter. In truth the Drell looked rather out of place at that moment. He was the only one who sat at a table alone after all. As his fingers laced together Liara wondered if it was due to jitters or anticipation. The Asari knew it was not out of fear he had been stood up. So why did the male look so tense?

She just couldn't place a finger on the reason behind his troubled looks. And in turn she became concerned for her dear friend.

"I'm not sure Shepard would approve of you spying on her." Kolyat spoke in a low voice.

"No. She wouldn't." Liara could not hide the note of guilt in her voice.

"Yet it won't stop you. Will it?" Kolyat set down a canned beverage near the woman.

"No. It won't."

"A very interesting trend I'm noticing."

"Is there something you needed Kolyat?" Her tone became filled with a hint of ire.

"Only to pull you away from that small screen. My father won't hurt Shepard Liara. I had hoped you of all people would know that."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two now. In all of her worry Liara had almost nearly forgotten how all of this must have made the young man feel. Miranda and her spiteful words now coupled with what have looked to be her fretting over Thane being alone with her friend certainly was not doing him any good. Realization of this questionable act gave birth to a wave of shame. In truth the Asari was not worried about Thane being with Shepard more that he looked worried himself. Since nothing ever troubled the older Drell without cause this lead to her silently questioning all the unspoken horrors it might mean.

"It's not because I don't trust your father Kolyat."

"Then what is it?"

"He's worried. And your father seldom becomes upset without reason to be."

The young blue Drell blinked. He could see where her concerns lay now that it had been brought to light. Yet at the same time Liara could see how he might believe it to be a quick cover in a moment of shame. Goddess she hoped he wouldn't think poorly of her. No more than he already may that is. After a moment longer he would speak up in a calm voice.

"May I see for myself?"

"Yes, please perhaps you can help me understand why he looks so tense."

She more than willingly allowed him to take up a seat next to her upon the sofa. Once he was comfortably situated and his drink placed to the side he was offered the viewing device. His father still sat there with such a distant look in his eyes one might have almost had to question if he was not lost in some distant memory. Almost instantly Kolyat looked confused at the image before him. He checked to see how current it was – apparently it was a live feed – before really studying the other Drell. It seemed not even his son could place a finger upon the reason for his stiffness, though it at least confirmed one thing.

Liara had not in fact been over reacting or imagining seeing things. Something was in fact on Thane's mind that evening. Though whatever it was neither she nor his son were totally certain.

"Count on you to never let me down Liara." Miranda plucked the device from Kolyat's hand with ease. "I knew you would at least be watching her where ever she went. My thanks."

"That isn't yours!" The Drell snarled instantly making a swipe for the stolen property.

"What's not hers?" Jack wondered.

Ah. Right. There was a party going on around them. And he had just raised his voice effectively alerting everyone to what was going on.

"My tablet." Liara huffed.

"Which has a live feed to the date Shepard and Thane are having right now. You and Tali ushered her out of here rather fast if you ask me."

"Well we didn't you Bosh'tet. Because you already made her feel bad for wanting to spend time with Thane in the first place. So excuse us for not wanting to give you the chance to rip her self esteem to bits." Tali snarled back as she pointed an accusing finger at the Human woman.

"Wait the Commander is having a date? Like...actually down time date? Where she's dressed up, free to act normal and won't be under the stress of the live ending mission? Hell I say we watch it."

"JOKER!"

"What? Seriously when else will any of us ever get to see the 'true' commander? She's always got herself so guarded and playing the roll of the perfect soldier. I for one just want to know there is a real Human under all that crap and not some robot the programmed."

An awkward silence of sorts befell the large gathering for several moments. Joker perhaps had touched upon a subject none of them had willingly wished to voice. Or maybe thought it foolish to even contemplate. But sitting here in the room with others in this silence meant they could deny such a thing any longer. Trust was hardly an issue between Vi and her crew. More their concern that her actions were to satisfy the demands of others rather than her own desires.

"Wow guys don't all jump up to yell at me saying I'm an idiot." Joker sighed as he sank deep into his chair.

"I normally would never agree to such things. This is Shepard after all, our friend. But when he says it like that...not say I don't trust her. It's just, damn it, I worry about her. Spirits why did you have to say something like that Joker?" The Turian grumbled slightly. "The one time we need you to make a smart ass remark and you blind side us with an emotional brick."

"But it's so wrong. She's with Thane." Liara made a feeble protest in a voice which betrayed her.

"Perhaps a small check will do no harm." EID suddenly spoke up. "You are simply observing much like I did while trying to understand you. Unless my inquires did harm."

"...Alright. Just a small peek." Kolyat gave the final verdict after several more tense moments. "Just a few seconds, to see if my father has calmed down and make sure Shepard arrives. Then we'll turn it off. And...I won't say anything if none of you do."

"I'm making popcorn for this." Jack snickered as she vanished into the kitchen.

"Keelah are we really doing this?" Tali wrung her gloved hands together.

She had been watching Liara start connecting her device to the large television screen in front of them. For a moment the Asari paused and considered backing down. Yet there was that small trickle of need which seemed to linger powerfully in the back of her mind. Thane was a good man to Vi, the best perhaps, but seeing him worried in the middle of a public place...it drove her crazy on the inside to not be there in person with him. Not for his sake the man could easily defend himself. But for her Human friend.

"It will only be a few moments. Besides I want to see what you did with her hair. If you recall you whisked her out before I could even see it. Hardly even saw the color of the dress."

"Oh well you are in for a treat she looked rather impressive if I say so myself." Garrus puffed out his chest with pride.

There was a small bit of tinkering involved but with the help of Rilt they managed the feat in good time. Everyone seemed to have gotten some form of seating in the room along with preferred snacks before Liara finally flicked the feed to the TV. A mix of awe and confused settled around the room in seconds. It became very clear to a few that the setting was so far out of the norm for what Shepard normally would have done. High heels, low cut dresses, well fitting tuxedos, small glasses of champagne and a dance floor with a live orchestra didn't exactly strike their friend's fancy. Viktor let an impressed whistle slip.

"Something up?" Kolyat wondered.

"Your dad must be loaded. Do you even know where this is?"

"I assumed some place near the upper city. You know the rich annoying part of the Citadel. Why?"

"That boys is the interior of the fanciest eating establishment. Name is in something Human's call French, translates roughly to 'The Diamond Moon'." Ruby eyes turned towards his Drell friend. "How in the **hell** did your dad get in there? Do you know they credit check you just to get in the front door?"

"Better question how in the world do you know all of that?"

"Agh, damn it hoped never to answer that." There was an annoyed twitch of mandibles from the young Turian. "I...worked there for a bit. Place was so prim and proper it drove me insane I swear. Left after only six months. Would have been sooner but I needed the cash and it kept the folks off my back."

"Then why is Shepard meeting Thane here, I mean it just seems so out of place for her." Joker finally voiced the thought on most their minds.

"Perhaps he enjoys tormenting her more than we thought."

"Miranda just shut your damn mouth. You don't even know the first thing about my father and his relationship with Vi." Kolyat became heated over those words.

"And you do? Don't make me laugh you didn't even know he was an assassin."

"I was a child for God's sake! But I can safely say I know him far better than you do and Vi trusts him with her life. Maybe your just so scared to admit your wrong that it's driving you to become obsessive."

"I'm never wrong Kolyat."

"You were wrong about Vi helping you with your sister." Garrus very calmly interjected.

Seemed to be enough to silence the woman. Though it was clear she was not pleased over the ordeal. Not that it seemed to matter to many present. On the screen Thane's table was approached by a female Turian who greeted him with a small bow as she held one arm behind her its twin held a silver tray of drinks. He returned the motion and allowed for water cups to be placed upon the table. Their lips moved, but no words came forth.

With a shocked gasp Rilt dove for the connecting wires and plugged in a single cord. His face turned a dark hue after. The tips of his fingers tapped together in shame as he uttered a hushed apology for his mistake. Though his attempts to slink off were foiled by Viktor and Kolyat. It was an honest mistake and no one blamed him. Well at least no one who mattered.

 _ **"Thank you. I'll see to her myself." Thane stood.**_

 _ **"As you desire." The young woman took her leave.**_

His movements were fluid, almost like water in motion as he walked towards the front door. As if he had been here a million times or more. Then again it most likely just his natural grace which helped him avoid any collisions with the other patrons. The sounds of him walking were drowned out by the orchestra starting up once again. Something not many of the Normandy crew had ever really bothered to listen to, however it was a bit easy to identify posh dancing music. Even before the couples began to lurch towards the dance floor.

The hidden device whirled moving to attempt to keep Thane in it's view. For only the smallest of moments the Drell seemed to simply vanish. But upon returning he had with him a woman of whom held his arm. With a red wine colored dress and hair pulled into an ornate looking braid Shepard was turning quite a few heads. It was nice to see her in something which didn't hinder her movements for once. However it still was very clear even when in flats this sort of apparel was not the norm for her.

"Well...she's a hell of a looker." Viktor mused gently. "But as I recall we were meant to turn it off once we knew she was safe. Might as well."

His would have grasped the remote in his clawed hand had it not already been snatched up. Garrus held the device firmly while watching the screen. Shepard was undeniably not enjoying herself. Hell he could see it in the plastered smile on her face, a small quirk he noticed she used in order to avoid most arguments even if she didn't agree with the topic at hand. Or her orders. If this was a date...why was she not enjoying herself?

"...Something isn't right." Liara confessed all at once.

"So you noticed it too?" Garrus took a seat next to her on the sofa. "Shepard really isn't too cozy in that place."

"But why would Thane bring her to a place if it brought her discomfort?"

"He might not have known."

"Thane knew what her favorite flavor of taffy was. Even I didn't know that."

"...She likes taffy?"

"Apparently only the cherry flavor."

"This thing have audio at that range?"

"No but I can change that."

All eyes remained upon the screen as a waiter closed in. the two spoke, their words unheard for the briefest of moments. Though they paused long enough to greet the man who placed menus on their table.

 _ **"Sorry about that folks I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The Human male sounded very apologetic. "I can come back in a moment if you would like. Or I can start you off with some drinks."**_

 _ **"I think I personally would like a moment." Shepard offered up a sheepish grin. "Thane?"**_

 _ **"A moment for us both."**_

 _ **"Absolutely. Again I'm deeply sorry for having bothered you two."**_

 _ **"No harm what so ever...uh...sorry didn't catch your name."**_

 _ **"Oh! Sorry how silly of me I'm Blake and I'll be your waiter this evening. However I'll give you two that moment and check back in with you shortly."**_

The two seemed to pause for a moment, the air heavy with tension as Shepard shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Thane looked at her blinking but allowing her time to compose her thoughts. Or perhaps he was a bit too ashamed to speak of whatever their topic had been about. Liara bit her lower lip in fear their date had already become beyond salvaging. All doubt left her mind in the moment the Drell reached his hand out over the table towards the Human woman. For a short moment there was a comforted grin offered to him only to be dashed away in the next heart beat.

 _ **"Siha...I am many things. Some of them bad, but of them a mind reader isn't one of them. You are so troubled."**_

 _ **"Thane why of all places did you bring me here?" She looked as awkward as the question felt coming from her lips.**_

 _ **"Truthfully this is perhaps a selfish wish on my part. But I wished to dance with you Shepard. Even if it was only once." he offered the kindness of smiles.**_

"Fat chance! Shepard can't dance!" Jack laughed her mouth full of her microwave cooked snack.

 ** _"Thane. I can't dance." A small chuckle slid past her lips with a chuckle._**

 ** _"See?"_**

 ** _"Siha." Thane gave her a knowing look, his voice sounded like a parent who knew their child was lying to them._**

 ** _"I waltz."_**

"...What...?"

There grew a collected stunned silence between everyone in the room.

 ** _"Is that not the same as dancing?"_**

 ** _"No! Shame on you, you sneaky Drell. Waltzing is nothing like dancing." She rolled her eyes. "Dancing is free formed, moving and improvising. Finding the moves to fit the mood and music. I can't do it. There is no control. No pattern...only chaos." her tone softened while her gaze cast down upon the table cloth._**

 ** _"Siha. This has something to do with your past doesn't it?"_**

 ** _A drawn out silence was his answer. "You only ever withdraw into your shell when it comes to your past. I know virtually nothing about you save for the fact you joined the army at eighteen. What about your family? Do they miss you?"_**

 ** _"No." The answer was brusque._**

 ** _"Why? If I may ask."_**

 ** _"Not like they can Thane. Being dead does that." A failed attempt at deflection as she cracked a poor grin._**

 ** _"I'm sorry to hear. How long?"_**

 ** _"...Since I was ten." Her posture changed._**

The confident woman often seen in the eyes of her crew and public was gone. This woman looked troubled and disturbed at the mere thought of what had befallen them. Such a strange reaction. What could have happened to make her like this? Shepard was not a woman who easily withdrew from things. Nor would she back down so meekly.

Come to think of it. This was really the first time Shepard had ever talked about, let alone mentioned her family.

 ** _"Siha you have many old wounds. Some of which have not healed. You have done so much for me so please let me help you in return. I want to be there as you have for me, promise me you will at least tell me what happened one day. It's all I really ask of you."_**

 ** _"Thane. You ask a grand deal of me."_**

 ** _"Do I?"_**

 ** _"Well I certainly think so."_**

 ** _"You who fought the Reapers alone, who killed the Collectors, helped an assassin talk to his son and make amends? Stacked against all that Vi I ask very little of you I think."_**

 ** _His words earned him a small smile. She knew he was partly correct. But that worried look glazed over her face once more._**

 ** _"Please don't shut me out Shepard. I love you and only wish for your well being."_**

 ** _"Thane I..." Vi hesitated looking rather fearful. "...Not in public. Please it's all I ask."_**

 ** _"Anything. I want you to be comfortable when you speak of what troubles you."_**

"Shepard can Waltz? Did any of you know this?"

"I did." EDI spoke up suddenly. "Just like I know of her change in demeanor during periods where she is alone."

"Her...what?" Miranda looked especially baffled right about then.

"My apologies. I had been under the impression you all knew of this. This makes sense as to why she went to the lengths that she did now."

"EDI you're not making any sense feel free to at any moment now."

"Certainly Jeff. When I was still attached to the ship and this was before Shepard and Thane were seriously dating I witnessed an oddity one night during her evening routines of using her punching bag."

"Explaining may take too much time and muddle details EDI do you have a recording?"

"Yes. Just the one. After that I kept a close eye on her. When ever she began to show signs of slipping I would call out to her breaking her focus. However she inquired how I knew she needed it. That is when I told her of the recordings and so she wiped them from my data base."

"All but the one."

The robotic body nodded.

"I felt compelled to hold onto it for some reason though I am not sure why. Because of this I hid it from her withing heavy coding deep within my program. Thankfully she never dove too far into what she did not understand."

"May I see this video EDI?"

"I don't see why not. Perhaps you can make more of it than I could."

"Liara?" Rilt spoke up softly. "You'll most likely need the television for that recording. But I wanted to watch Shepard dance. Could you link the transmission to my data pad?"

"Oh. Yes, I had totally forgotten about that." She tapped on her own data pad then offered it to the young man. "Here just use mine Rilt."

"Thank you." He instantly curled up into one of the recliners in the apartment.

EDI on was instantly connecting to the television. In a matter of moments the video in question was uploaded. The recording started with the woman in question walking into the room, of which could easily be recognized by those who had been with her during the mission to end the collectors. She had set it up as her own personally little area to use as a small gym. Complete with treadmill and punching-bag Vi often used this when she needed to blow off some steam. She set down a bottle of cold water and finished wrapping her hands properly.

It was slightly impressive to see the Commander start off her little exertion. But after only a few moments Miranda gave an impatient huff. Liara rolled her eyes at the Human. Honestly how did she get to be where she was when her ability to wait happened to be the size of pea was beyond her.

"I don't have time for this EDI, fast forward until you get to the part with her supposed snap."

"As you wish miss Lawson."

The screen blanked flicking back on several seconds later. The timer in the bottom right corner indicated Shepard's time at the bag had been close to two and half hours by this point. Rather impressive to Liara. EDI had started a heart rate monitor at some point during the ordeal. Most likely to ensure she did not push herself as was sometimes the case with her. It seemed like nothing at first, just a harder punch delivered to the bag.

When her heart rate suddenly spiked however things became intense. Each blow came with a brute force behind it that was so unlike her. The bag threatened to wither under the full force each time. And still her heart climbed higher. It wasn't at critical levels but the fact something was wrong became very obvious to those who were watching. With the last few blows Vi let growls slip past her clenched teeth, biotic power pulsed with each new blow.

Finally the parting blow came. Vi's eyes were alive with a fire unlike any seen before. She looked as if out for blood while her arm pulled back a bit further than all the other times. The implants present in that limb must have been kicked into over drive for her muscle mass bulged a bit. It traveled from shoulder to finger tip accompanying the wave of blue. With a battle roar akin to that of scream of pure untamed rage she let the fist fly.

Sand and leather tore like paper under the weight of the onslaught. The chains holding it up groaned in pain for only a few moments. After they would snap sending the now useless bag spiraling a few feet from it's owner. She in question stood seething in rage for a handful of heartbeats before finally coming to her senses. Blinking away her rage Shepard quickly became fearful of her actions and over looked her hands which were raw. Seems her wrapping had just been reduced to nothing during this time.

 _ **"...Shit..." She whispered. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit! SHIT!" The red haired woman found someplace to rest her back against. It allowed her to slump to the floor as she now held her head with those newly bleeding knuckles of hers. "Damn it. I should be able to control myself better." There came several shaking breathes. "...Why...he's dead. I know he is." Blue eyes turned to look at her knuckles.**_

The screen paused before it flicked off. Black looked back at its viewers. Though it was not alive had it been the thick sensation of tension and confusion would not have been missed. No one quite knew what to make of it. How could they? When they hadn't ever seen her like that.

"The next time I kept a closer eye on Shepard. Before she fell into that state again I snapped her out of it. Then had to explain I had been watching her. This caused her to start erasing all recordings I made of her work outs." EDI explained.

"Question. Who is he?" Viktor wondered. "I mean it can't be Thane."

"Could it be the squad mate she lost on Eden Prime?"

"I do not think so Tali. She was totally bummed about loosing him not angry. And can we just talk about that for a moment?" Joker shuttered. "I've never seen her like that and I've known her the longest. We're decent friends. Not super close but she just never did that. Or anything like it. Even when the council didn't believe her. So what the hell was **that**?"

A delicate tap on the shoulder made Liara glance up. Seems the young Salarian was returning her data pad to her. This was rather fortuitous for the situation at hand. Instantly there was typing. It had to be here some place. The Human military kept very good records after all. Seeing as how Shepard had been with them for so many years there was perhaps hope the answer lay within her files.

"Nothing I had ever hinted at this. Even remotely. Did the Illusive man do something wrong and it's just now popping up?"

"Not likely. I mean she was herself the entire time we were after the Collectors. I doubt he snuck anything in. Especially past you." Jacob quickly offered reassurance to his friend.

"I have to agree with that one. You said the Illusive Man was very, very strict about your guide lines." Garrus spoke up suddenly. "He also knew you were the best for the task. No way he was willing to sabotage this. Too important. Honestly this just could be something Shepard has never told us about."

"But why?" Wrex questioned. "So she likes to loose her temper ever so often. Big deal. Still thinks things through and gets the best results – with the best battles." The Krogan flashed a toothy grin.

"I told Shepard time and time again that if there was anything she needed then she should come to me. Why did she neglect to tell me this? I may not be on the best of terms with her but I was meant to help her." A sigh came from the woman in white. "She always seemed such a reasonable woman. So why endanger us with this."

No one in the room could offer any ideas up. Nor did it make sense to them. Shepard had always seemed to be skillful in many ways. It was true she got 'angry' now and then. But never to this level. Her head had always cleared in time and every choice was made knowing full well the weight of each consequence for those actions.

Silent worry pooled from those who dared call her friend. Some worried if she would loose control like this quicker resulting in a downwards spiral. Some however simply were concerned about the effects upon the Shepard they had come to know. All the while Liara rapidly worked to find an answer. There had to be something no reason her friend would not have this aliment without valid reason. All she needed was the personal file the Alliance kept on her.

An answer had to be in here.

"I've got them!" Liara declared.

"Got what?" Miranda looked quizzical. "What have you been doing this entire time?"

"I had hoped to you of all people that would be obvious." The cord which had connected the device to the TV was brought over to the Asari by use of Biotics. "No matter. Look."

Eyes turned to the screen and slightly widened in shock.

"Her military records. Yes. This is just what we need! Open them."

"You didn't have them when you were reconstructing her?"

"No. Alliance had those on tight lock down. What I had in my hands was nothing more than common knowledge in her ranks and higher ups. But this, all of this, is perfect. Let's begin."

So many files lined the next screen. Some of them held uses to their cause. Most however were rather useless. Once they had the necessary files Liara quickly settled upon opening her friends medical records. From there it was just a click away to find out about her mental stability. The woman blinked.

"Why is that even in there?" Miranda pointed to a file. One of the very first. "That date is wrong. It's nearly ten years before Shepard joined. So what's it doing there?"

"...Your right. She joined when she was eighteen. But that would mean it was taken when she was ten."

"Isn't that how old she was when she lost her folks?" Kesh spoke up.

"Hey, yeah. Good catch Kesh." Viktor looked at her crew. "Anyone have any idea what that's about?"

"None." Garrus shook his head and his mandibles twitched. "However...Hey I'm not all that in tune with Human military but what happens if a kid has no folks?"

"They become an orphan and get adopted." Miranda paused. "...Unless one of her parents was happened to be currently active or had been in the army. It's more likely the army took her in then. There was a program that started not too long before the date on that first video. Sometimes army children wanted to be in the army. But their folks had died while fighting. So they were taken in and taught from a young age. Nothing they couldn't handle, mind you. But when they became adults then they could choose to leave or join up for real."

"Then you don't suppose..."

"Look under her records. The earliest medical check up they have."

There was no arguing from Liara. She popped it open and hit play faster than she ever thought possible. In only moments an image was brought onto screen. There she stood. A younger looking Shepard, covered in blood and wrapping as she just glared daggers into the recording device. Her long hair was crudely cropped to her shoulders and she looked at the doctors with hatred.

 ** _"It's alright. We're here to help Vira. We were good friends with your father after all. Brave man."_**

 ** _Despite both hands being wrapped the blood still soaked crisp white as she clenched both into tight fists. There was that look. Like she had snapped. Becoming some sort of rage driven monster in a single heartbeat._**

 ** _"...Then why did you let him DIE?!" Her voice roared with the pain of a thousand men as she attacked._**

 ** _Even before her question had finished she was on the move. Both arms out stretched sending a pulse of blue into both men. Where they tumbled her crew weren't certain. But they could see the others – Alliance uniformed soldiers – moving in to stop her._**

 ** _"Shit kid is a biotic someone sedate her fast!" Came the order from off screen._**

 ** _She slammed another down before ducking under a third with skill alone. Her knee cracked against the back of her would be attackers knee rendering them useless. From there another pulse sent them flying. Seething in bloody rage the young girl still holding a dagger she'd stolen from the last foe. Already Shepard held it with skill enough to deflect one hand which threatened to grab at her._**

 ** _"You speak of my father like you cared! Like you worried! BUT YOU LET HIM DIE! HE DIED WAITING FOR YOU! THEY ALL FUCKING DIED!" She screamed and shoved the blade into some poor soul's thigh with all the might she had._**

 ** _Shepard shoved them back with her shoulder after and armed herself with more orbs of blue. As she did a stray fist collided hard with her chest. Staggered and clearly still in need of recovery the Alliance finally had the opening needed. One grabbed her from behind hefting her up as a second quickly took hold of her legs. Both covered in Sentinel armor making it hard for the young child to attack back. While a third held her arm still a doctor quickly delivered the proper sedative to her. Try as she might it was pointless to fight the drug which quickly put her to sleep._**

 ** _"Christ and that was after nearly fifteen hours on her own? Yeah, this is Vladimir and Catlin's daughter alright."_**

 ** _"Didn't I hear that she has a busted rib too? Damn bastards did a number on her."_**

 ** _"She did one even worse to us!"_**

 ** _"Yeah no shit, she's gonna make a hell of a soldier one day."_**

"...What the hell did I just watch?" Joker blinked. "I mean I _know_ what I saw but I just, I'm having a hard time believing it."

"What in the name of the Goddess did that to her?" Liara pulled up the report for her injuries. "Broken rib. Sprained wrist. Rolled ankle. She had a cut on her head and shrapnel from a sniper bullet in her right shoulder. One of her knuckles was almost broken. And she had countless cuts, scrapes, and bruises."

"Sounds like she had a fun time."

"Wrex! She was ten! Human children aren't meant to be fighting like that."

"Vira."

"What's that Kolyat?"

"Her name is Vira. The guy said so. Didn't you pay attention Viktor?"

"...Oh. Hey. Wow Vira? Huh, neat name."

"Makes sense why her nickname is Vi then." Jack stood up. "But what the hell was she doing that messed up that young? I'm grabbing a drink anyone want one?"

"Me. I'm gonna need it." James rubbed his temples.

"Second that." Jacob flopped into the sofa near Liara. "She was so young. But what happened?"

"She said they all died. Who is they? Aside from her dad that is." Rilt asked. "I mean we have her dad's name can we look it up?"

"Oh! That's perfect!" Liara tapped on her screen quickly. "It was Vladimir right? What a strange name..."

"I bet that's where she gets her Russian blood from. Classic Russian name. Wonder if he was big and strong too." Joker chuckled.

"Now that you mention it she had a decently notable accent when she was speaking. Wouldn't surprise me if she did get it from her father." Jacob nodded his thanks to Jack. "This will hit the spot."

"Tell me about it. This entire thing is a cluster of bullshit."

"What's a cluster of bullshit?" Vira asked in a cheerful tone.

All heads turned to face her the instant she finished speaking. The file on her father could wait. And the image of her as a child being man handled still remained on screen. Miranda was currently over looking the footage again. It was a sight Shepard did not wish to see every again, not in this life time or her last. It caused her to pause watching the end of the brawl play out in slow motion before her eyes.

"Miranda..." Jacob urged refusing to take his eyes off the other woman. "Might want to turn around."

"Hm?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh. Hello Shepard good to see you. Or do you prefer Vira?"

The sound of Shepard's fist cracking into Miranda's jaw was abnormally satisfying to several present. As was the loud crash when her body toppled over a bookcase.

" **YOU BITCH!** " Vira yelled.


End file.
